A real princess
by Dafne
Summary: Breaking her kingdom's rules, the Moon princess goes to Earth to see its beauties for herself, however she never imagined that her adventure would help her find true love in a most unusual way...
1. Farewell

E-mail: sailor_dafne@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
By: Dafne  
  
Usual disclaimer applied  
  
This is a revised version as you can see. However I didn't add  
anything, I just changed the names to the Japanese because I'm  
going to need them in later chapters. I also made some spelling  
and grammar corrections. Anyway, if you've already read this  
don't be expecting anything new, k?   
  
A real princess  
Chapter one: Farewell  
  
At the Moon Kingdom's royal gardens...  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed the 4 Sailor Senshi at unison.  
  
"Have you gone mad?" yelled Mars.  
  
"Sere, you KNOW that we can't let you do that!" replied Venus.  
  
"It's absolutely out of the question" said Mercury.  
  
"You can't possibly go to Earth, it's against the law" added  
Jupiter.  
  
"Oh, come on you girls!, it won't hurt anybody; besides, nobody is  
going to notice I'm missing, I just want to take a quick look at  
that magnificent blue planet, it won't take me more than a couple  
of hours." Serenity tried to convince her 4 best friends and  
guardians.  
  
"A COUPLE of hours?" said Venus. "Come on Sere, we know you. You  
can't do something in such a short time, not by any means when you  
enjoy doing it..."  
  
"Oh Minako-chan, PLEASE?" begged the young princess. "I promise I  
won't get you into trouble. I'll be responsible for the  
consequences if, by any chance, my mother finds out I went to  
Earth."  
  
"That's not what worries us, Sere." said Jupiter. "We don't care if  
we get punished, we are just afraid that something may happen to  
you. What if someone seizes you? What if they find out who you are  
and try to get advantage of it? What if you get lost and don't know  
what to do? What if..." she couldn't finish the sentence 'cause  
Serenity caught her off with a great bear hug.  
  
"Oh, Mako-chan, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself" she  
said with her arms still around the tall girls' neck. "I promise  
you I will get back here safe and sound".  
  
"Why is it that I can't believe you, Odango Atama?" said Sailor Mars  
sarcastically.  
  
"Rei!!!!!" roared Serenity while giving her an angry look.  
  
"Really Sere, we can't let you go just like that, it's very  
dangerous. At least let us go with you so we can watch over you."  
said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"No, Ami, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me;  
besides, if you go with me my mother will get suspicious and she  
will certainly send someone after us. Please guys, I assure you it  
will be the first and last time I do this. Please, please,  
PLEASE!?" Serenity looked at them with beautiful hopeful big blue  
eyes.  
  
The 4 girls looked at each other, discussed about it, and, finally,  
Venus sighed and took a step towards her princess.  
  
"Okay, Sere, but you are allowed to be away for only 3 hours. Be  
sure to be here on time, enjoy your trip, take care of yourself,  
and good luck"  
  
Serenity's eyes sparkled with joy and excitement. She ran to her  
friends and gave each one of them a big hug and a kiss on the  
cheek.  
  
"Thank you, you're the best friends a girl could ever have" she said  
while tears started to form in her eyes. She backed away and said:  
"I'll bring a present for each one of you."  
  
"That's the least you can do" said Sailor Mars with a smirk on her  
face.  
  
Serenity looked at her and gave her a big heartwarming smile. With a  
last good bye she stood in front of the glowing blue globe and  
closed her eyes. As soon as she did so, a bright light surrounded  
her and she disappeared in its brightness.  
  
The girls stood speechless looking at the place where their best  
friend and loving princess had been a few moments ago. The raven  
haired one had tears on her eyes and only one thought in mind:  
*Take care of yourself, Usagi.*  
  
To be continued...  
  
Friday April 21st, 2000. 9:58 PM.  
  
Visit my webpage at http://www.geocities.com/sailor_dafne  



	2. Newcomer

E- mail: sailor_dafne@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  
By: Dafne  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (although it would be great  
if I did), they belong to Naoko Takeuchi, so please don't sue me.  
  
A real princess  
Chapter two: Newcomer  
  
At the Earth Kingdom...  
  
*I can't believe my own parents are doing this to me. I mean, when I  
was young, they told me that in the future I was going to marry the  
woman I loved; and now, they are telling me that I have to marry a  
REAL princess? What does THAT mean anyway? How can I be sure who a  
real princess is? Am I going to find love in her? WHAT AM I  
SUPPOSED TO DO?*  
  
These were the thoughts that were roaming in Prince Endymion's head  
as he was riding his horse, away from all the pressures and into  
the quietness and peacefulness of the woods, where he would be able  
to clear his mind.  
  
As he approached the boundaries of his kingdom, after about 20  
minutes of running at full speed, he decided to slow down the pace.  
It was then that he noticed a blinding white light coming,  
apparently, from the middle of the forest. The strange radiance  
seemed to call him, and since he couldn't resist the control it  
appeared to have over him, he followed it blindly determined to  
find its source.  
  
*****  
  
Suddenly the bright light appeared in the middle of an unfamiliar  
place filled with lots of trees, and as its gleam started to fade,  
Serenity's silhouette began to come into view.  
  
Princess Serenity Usagi Tsukino II (what a name huh?) stared at her  
surroundings, marveled by its beauty.  
  
"I never thought it would be like this, it's even prettier than how  
it looks on the encyclopedias my mother has on the Royal Library"  
said Serenity, still overwhelmed by the imposing height of the  
trees whose branches were covered with the warmth of sun rays.  
  
"It's a pity we don't have this on the Moon, it would make it look  
even more beautiful than how it already is, and I would be the  
happiest woman in the Universe if I could only be able to walk  
everyday through these...., how are they called?" said Serenity,  
trying very hard to seek through her memory for the right word.  
"Forests? Yeah, I think that's how earthlings call them."  
  
It was then that she realized she was still wearing her royal  
garments.  
  
"Oh my God, if I stay like this I will certainly draw the attention  
of everyone. This way I'm sure I do not look like a normal person,  
and someone might get suspicious." said Serenity, trying to figure  
out a way to solve her dilemma.  
  
Suddenly her face brightened. "Of course, why didn't I think of it  
before?" She lifted her hand and a pink pen with a red jewel on its  
top appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Moon Power... ni nare!" she yelled, "transform me into a country  
woman". After she said that a ball of white light with stars around  
it encircled her.  
  
A few seconds later a woman with shoulder length brown hair stood  
where the young princess had been.   
  
She grinned as she looked down at her clothes: she was wearing a  
large cotton dress that reached somewhat above her ankles. It had  
small blue and yellow flowers all over it and its sleeves were  
short, rimmed by a delicate white lace. The way the dress was cut  
made her long slim neck stand out, making it obvious she was from  
royal lineage.   
  
The same lace that bordered the sleeves decorated the collar as well  
as the hem of the dress' skirt.  
  
The last touch was given by a white apron with colorful embroidered  
flowers that went around the girl's thin waist.  
  
"Perfect! This will do it" she said with a big smile as she, once  
again, looked around her wondering where she was going to go first.  
  
*****  
  
Endymion could not believe what his eyes had just witnessed. First  
he had seen a young girl appear in the middle of the odd light he  
had followed. She was looking at the landscape, amazement on her  
eyes, as if she had never seen anything like that before.   
  
She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She wore a  
sleeveless silk white dress that flowed to her feet barely touching  
the floor. It had a low cut on its back and golden embroidery all  
over it. The dress showed off her creamy white shoulders and  
slender long arms. The simple but elegant gown hugged her womanly  
figure perfectly making her look quite stunning.   
  
Her golden hair was pinned up in two buns with long pigtails flowing  
from them. It was a very unusual hairstyle, and it looked quite  
comical, it was as if she had two meatballs on her head!  
  
It took him a while to realize that he was staring at her with his  
mouth wide opened. He quickly regained his composure but couldn't  
take his eyes off the beauty that stood before him. She looked like  
a goddess each time the sunrays reflected on her long blond hair  
and milky skin. Since he couldn't get enough of her gracefulness he  
tried to memorize each and every detail of the fine features that  
were displayed on her face.  
  
What attracted him the most were her gorgeous blue eyes. Even though  
he was hiding behind a tree far from her, he felt drowning in its  
depths every time she turned her head around and he had the chance  
to take a quick glance at them. It was as if she had some kind of  
power he couldn't fight with.  
  
She wore golden earrings shaped as crescent moons and beneath her  
bangs he could have sworn that he saw something glow... *I must be  
imagining things* he thought to himself. *Maybe the sun rays are  
playing tricks on me.*  
  
All of a sudden the girl raised her hand and a small object he  
couldn't distinguish appeared out of nowhere. She grabbed it and he  
heard her say something, yet he couldn't make out the words. White  
light surrounded her and he shut his eyes tightly trying to avoid  
its blinding nature. When he was able to open them again he was  
shocked...  
  
Instead of the blond goddess he had seen, before him stood a woman  
with shoulder length brown hair and a plain dress. She looked like  
a common countrywoman, yet he knew she wasn't common at all. Even  
though she had changed she was still breathtakingly beautiful and  
her eyes still had that glint that seemed to hypnotize him every  
time he looked at them.  
  
He suddenly felt a strange emotion grow within him and the next  
thing he knew was that he was walking towards her...  
  
To be continued...  



	3. First encounter

E - mail: sailor_dafne@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  
By: Dafne  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (although it would be great  
if I did), they belong to Naoko Takeuchi, so please don't sue me.  
  
A real princess  
Chapter three: First encounter  
  
Serenity was still admiring her surroundings when suddenly she heard  
footsteps behind her. She turned around and gasped at what she saw.  
In front of her stood the hottest man she had ever seen in her life  
and he was walking towards her! He was very tall and by the look of  
his muscular chest, arms, and legs, very strong too.  
  
His steps had the elegance and confidence only a prince could have,  
but he certainly didn't look like a noble at all except for the  
sparkling sword that was hanging from his belt.  
  
He wore black trousers, a long sleeved white shirt and black leather  
boots that covered his calves. His midnight black hair was tangled  
and its bangs covered his penetrating blue eyes, however, they  
didn't hide its beauty.  
  
When she looked at them she felt herself drowning in its endless  
depths, it was as if they had some kind of strange power that held  
her in place and made her thoughts a blur of confusion. Her legs  
started to tremble, her eyes went wide open and the only thing she  
was able to do was stare at him in awe.   
  
*****  
  
Endymion watched the lovely woman turn around to face him and held  
back a chuckle as he saw the startled and confused look on her  
face. *God, she looks adorable. It makes her even more beautiful  
than how she already is (if that could ever be possible)* he  
thought.  
  
As soon as he reached his goddess, he made a respectful bow, took  
her delicate hand in his, and, while staring at her eyes, kissed  
it.  
  
She blushed furiously at his politeness. He was tempted to laugh  
once again, but managed to keep his composure.  
  
"Can I help you milady? It looks like you've never been around here  
before." he told her.  
  
*****  
  
Serenity almost fainted when he took her hand and kissed it. She  
knew her face was as red as a tomato, but she couldn't help it.  
*Damn it. Why is it that I can never control my own feelings?* she  
scolded herself, ashamed that the handsome young man was looking at  
her in this condition.  
  
"Can I help you milady? It looks like you've never been around here  
before." she heard him say. Serenity noticed he was still holding  
her hand, so she gently slipped it away and then turned her still  
burning face away from him.  
  
"You're right, kind sir, I'm not from around here. Actually I came  
to visit some relatives", she made a brief pause, took a deep  
breath and then continued, "I wanted to explore the place, but I  
think I got lost."  
  
*****  
  
Prince Endymion raised a skeptic brow at her reply. *Yeah, right* he  
thought. "Oh really?" he asked.  
  
"Um..., yeah. Well...oh, um" she stammered "I think I should go now,  
I must return home before sunset."  
  
"But you said you were lost, how are you supposed to find your way  
back?" he questioned her.  
  
*****  
  
*What should I do? What am I going to tell him?* Serenity thought  
impatiently while playing nervously with her apron.  
  
She lowered her head in defeat and then answered quietly. "Well...  
I'll find a way, I can take care of myself you know?, but thank you  
for asking anyway" she started to walk away, but he caught up with  
her and took hold of her wrist.  
  
Serenity was bewildered by his attitude, after all she was just a  
stranger to him, why should he care?. She turned around and found  
herself being hypnotized all over again by those incredibly  
powerful blue eyes...  
  
"I know this woods as the palm of my hand. If you want I can be your  
guide." he said.   
  
*Maybe I'm crazy, but I could have sworn he was pleading me* she  
thought. "Oh, no!, I don't want to bother you" Serenity answered.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, actually I would be honored to escort  
such a beautiful young lady" he said taking her hand and kissing it  
once again.  
  
She blushed once more. *Why is it that he makes me feel so good even  
though I've just met him?* she wondered.  
  
When she didn't respond he said "Shall we miss?" and then offered  
her his arm.  
  
If that could be possible, she blushed even more, but a few seconds  
later she started to giggle softly and finally accepted his  
compliment.  
  
They were walking in silence with their arms intertwined when  
suddenly he spoke. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
Serenity was so dumbfounded by the sudden question that she didn't  
answer immediately.  
  
"What's the matter, you don't know what your name is?" he asked  
mockingly.  
  
"No, it's just that, well...." *I can't tell him, everybody knows  
that the Moon Princess' name is Serenity. But...*  
  
"WHAT?" he demanded impatiently.  
  
"My name's Usagi, and yours?" she asked.  
  
*****  
  
"My...my name?" Endymion asked nervously.  
  
"Of course, I gave you mine so I think it's just fair that you give  
me yours" she answered a little bit annoyed.  
  
*What am I going to tell her? I mean, everybody knows that the Earth  
Prince's name is Endymion. Unless...."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"My name's Mamoru" he finally answered.  
  
"That's cute" she commented while resting her head on his  
shoulder....  
  
To be continued...  



	4. Love?

E- mail: sailor_dafne@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
By: Dafne  
  
My usual disclaimer (although it may be a little boring, it's  
necessary): I don't own these characters, they belong to Naoko  
Takeuchi, so please don't sue me.  
  
A real princess  
Chapter four: Love?  
  
Endymion felt his face redden as Usagi placed her head on his  
shoulder. He never expected it, but if felt just right, as if she  
belonged there...  
  
At her mere touch he felt warmth sweep within him and he wished she  
could stay there forever... *What are you thinking about? Come on  
Endymion, you barely know this girl and you're already falling for  
her!?* his mind scolded him. *I don't know, but I just have the  
feeling that we were made for each other. It's strange, but I've  
always believed in destiny and love at first sight* he answered  
himself.  
  
*****  
  
When Serenity realized what she was doing, she felt a blush creep  
all over her cheeks. She tried to step away from Mamoru, but to her  
surprise he held her in place by putting a strong arm around her  
slim waist and pulling her closer to him.  
  
Not knowing what was going on, she tilted her head back to look  
directly into his eyes. *What kind of strange energy does he have  
that makes me feel so good when I'm near him? Why is it that  
whenever I look at him I become captivated by his piercing blue  
eyes and every time he touches me I feel butterflies all over my  
stomach and my legs start to tremble? What is this strange feeling  
that makes my heart beat faster? Is it love?* Serenity wondered,  
confused by all the emotions that were assaulting her heart and  
mind, making everything blur.  
  
*****  
  
When Endymion felt that Usagi was trying to pull away from him, he  
instinctively put his arm around her thin waist and with a swift  
movement of his strong hand pulled her against his muscular chest.  
  
When she turned to face him with a bewildered look on her eyes, he  
felt his heart melting. The only thing he was able to do was admire  
its magnificence over and over again, they seemed to have a special  
kindness and peacefulness he had never seen on any other woman's  
eyes, not to mention that they had managed to mess up with his  
feelings, making him its faithful slave. Right then the only  
thought he had in mind was to possess the dazzling angel that stood  
before him, and the closeness of her warm body only increased his  
desire. Without hesitating, and not thinking about what he was  
going to do, he leaned down and captured her sweet lips in his.   
  
Suddenly he felt a burning passion build within his body, and in a  
matter of seconds he deepened the kiss...  
  
*****  
  
Serenity couldn't believe what was happening to her. She had never  
kissed anyone before, and now she was in the arms of a man she had  
just met half an hour ago who was bending towards her, closing the  
gap between them and drawing them dangerously close...  
  
When their lips met she looked at him wide - eyed, but he had his  
eyes closed and was enjoying the blissful moment. It didn't took  
her long before she gave up to his sudden outburst of emotion.   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and combed her hands through  
his thick black hair, her fingers playing with its long strands.  
  
After a few moments she felt him coax her lips apart. At first she  
was shocked, but she finally allowed him to plunge his tongue in  
her mouth.  
  
*****  
  
Endymion couldn't think of something as pleasurable as kissing this  
woman. *God, I must be in heaven* he thought while letting out a  
low moan. Her delicate hands were sending shivers down his spine,  
and her lips were as sweet and intoxicating as wine, making him  
lose almost all of his self - control. He just couldn't get  
enough... he started devouring her as a starving man who is  
fighting for dear life.  
  
He never wanted to let her go, but he suddenly came back to his  
senses, and when he realized what he had just done he felt  
embarrassed, more than he had ever been in his entire life. He  
stopped kissing Usagi and stepped away from her. A hot flush  
covered his face, and he turned away in order to hide it from view.  
  
*****  
  
Serenity couldn't think clearly, she was oblivious to everything  
around her. The only thing in her mind was the wonderful feeling of  
being in Mamoru's arms, his tongue exploring every inch of her  
mouth, and his ragged breath caressing her burning face.  
  
When she caught him moaning she thought she had never heard such a  
splendid tune before.  
  
Her body was burning with an unexplainable passion when she suddenly  
felt Mamoru stop. She looked at him with questioning eyes, but he  
only pulled away from her and turned his face, as if he didn't want  
to face her anymore.  
  
*****  
  
Endymion didn't know what to do, he simply stared nervously at his  
feet, never lifting his gaze, not wanting to look directly at his  
angel's eyes. He feared that if he did so, he was going to lose his  
self - control all over again. Well, it's not that he didn't want  
to, but.....  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi" he apologized. "This shouldn't have happened..."  
he hesitated a moment and then continued "it's just that... well...  
I let my emotions flow freely, and they were so strong that even  
though I wanted to stop them, I just couldn't."  
  
He finally looked up to see her reaction. She was staring at him  
lovingly and her eyes flashed with understanding, which gave him  
the courage to go on.  
  
"I can't understand what came over me, all I can tell you is that  
I've never felt this way for a woman before. I know I've just met  
you, but I feel as if I've known you all my life. It's as if  
destiny brought us together." He paused for a brief moment and then  
said: "Maybe you'll think I'm crazy, but I believe I'm in love with  
you." After he said that he looked down at his feet again and  
whispered "I'm sorry".  
  
*****  
  
Serenity listened to Mamoru quietly and carefully, her eyes  
shimmering with emotion and her lips still quivering due to his  
touch.  
  
"Maybe you'll think I'm crazy, but I believe I'm in love with you."  
He said.  
  
Serenity gasped at this last statement. She couldn't believe what  
her ears had just heard. She felt her heart beat faster, and her  
joy was overwhelming.  
  
When he said his last words barely above a whisper, her face  
softened. She approached him and tilted his chin up so he was  
facing her and told him: "There's nothing to be sorry about. I feel  
the same way..." she paused to emphasize her words and then stood  
on her tip toes whispering with her most sensual voice: "I love  
you, too".  
  
To be continued...  



	5. Duty

E- mail: sailor_dafne@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  
By: Dafne  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Naoko  
Takeuchi, so please don't sue me.  
  
A real princess  
Chapter five: Duty  
  
...."I love you, too".  
Endymion was surprised by her words. "You...you do?" he stammered,  
not sure he had heard well.  
  
Usagi giggled "Of course, silly" she said while giving him a light  
peck on the cheek. She then pulled away from him and looked  
directly at his eyes, never concealing the emotions that were now  
flowing freely. "I know it's strange, but I've always believed in  
my heart, and it has never failed me." She paused for a brief  
moment and then lowered her head so she was looking at her feet.  
With her next words, her voice filled up with a seriousness unlike  
her joyful nature. "Several times I've wondered if I could ever be  
able to find true love...., I never thought I would... so soon."  
She sighed and then continued. "Maybe I'm going too fast, but I'm  
certain about one thing: since the moment I set eyes on you I felt  
a mysterious and powerful force dragging me..., it was a lot more  
stronger than me, and fighting it back was to no avail. Your eyes  
held me in place and my mind couldn't think clearly. I've never  
felt this way before, and, as a matter of fact, it scares me. But,  
just as well, I sense something deep inside that tells me this is  
the right thing to do, as if we were made for each other, as if  
this was meant to be..." with this final statement she concluded  
her speech, never lifting her gaze to look at him.  
  
Endymion had been listening to Usagi carefully, not missing a single  
word she said and admiring each and every gesture she made. As soon  
as she finished, he couldn't help but gape at her in amazement, his  
eyes went wide - open. He still couldn't believe that such a  
wonderful creature could trust him the way she did, not to mention  
it was beyond his understanding the fact that she loved him too.  
*Maybe I'm just imagining the whole thing* thought Endymion while  
pinching his arm "Ouch!" he yelled, *I'm not dreaming, this is  
really happening!!!* he thought happily.  
  
*****  
  
Serenity didn't know what to do, she had just exposed herself to the  
man she loved. She had spoken of her feelings shamelessly and  
frankly to someone she barely knew. *What's going to happen next?*  
she asked herself *I'm supposed to return home in a few hours and  
maybe I won't be able to see him again. I have the feeling that I'm  
doing the right thing, but what if I'm not? What if my heart  
disappoints me for the first time? What would I do then?*  
  
Serenity was lost in her thoughts when suddenly she heard Mamoru cry  
out. She lifted her head and looked questioningly at him. He smiled  
down at her and then took her delicate hands in his own.  
  
"I can't believe you feel the same way I do. I was beginning to  
think I was just having a marvelous dream, but now I realize this  
is REALLY happening!!!" said Mamoru excitedly. "Even though we  
hardly know each other, I've noticed that you radiate love wherever  
you go, I mean, you'd be capable of brightening the darkest night  
and warming the coldest heart. I just don't know how I've been able  
to survive without you for 20 years!!!." He sighed and, while  
caressing her soft hands tenderly, proceeded with his conversation  
"Usually I'm not this open to someone I've just met, but when I'm  
with you all my fears seem to vanish into thin air, and, instead,  
feelings of peacefulness, trustfulness, completeness, and delight  
invade my whole being. It's something I've never experienced  
before, and I never want it to end." With this, Mamoru let his head  
drop to his chest, never releasing Serenity's hands, and lost  
himself in meditation.  
  
Serenity giggled at Mamoru's excitement. *Geez, I never thought this  
would mean so much to him...,* but then she recalled her past  
thoughts and her face fell *but this will never work out. I'm a  
princess, and not just ANY princess, I'm the Moon Princess and I  
can't avoid my responsibilities. I'm not allowed to marry someone  
that doesn't belong to royalty, besides, Earth is not part of the  
Silver Alliance which only complicates things even more. I won't be  
able to see him again... Damn duty!* she thought bitterly, tears  
started to form in her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
At the same time Serenity was having this dreadful thoughts, an  
encouraging belief invaded Endymion's mind...  
  
*****  
  
*What if she's the real princess my mother was talking about? If  
that's the case I'd have to marry her...* at this idea his heart  
started to beat faster. *And, even if she's not, I'm GOING to marry  
her, I don't care what my parents think, this woman has captivated  
my heart and I'm not letting her go, she's what I've been looking  
for all my life.... she'll be mine... no matter what* he thought  
determinedly.  
  
Endymion lifted his head from his chest and watched as Usagi's face  
filled up with pain and her eyes glittered with unshed tears. At  
that moment he felt as if one thousand daggers were stabbing at his  
heart, he just couldn't stand to see her distressed.  
  
He was about to say something when she caught him off abruptly, "I'm  
sorry" she said.  
  
He stared at her in confusion, startled by her sudden reply. After a  
while he smiled down at her and squeezed her hands softly in  
assurance "Sorry for what?, Usagi, there's nothing to be sorry  
about. I love you with all my heart and that's the only thing that  
counts, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm sorry...." she repeated "...but this can't be" she looked up at  
him while tears rolled down her ivory skin, her eyes displayed what  
seemed like an unbearable sorrow "Mamoru... I... I... I'm so sorry"  
she choked out the words and then ran away, leaving him  
dumbfounded.  
  
*What did I do?* he asked himself, bewildered by Usagi's reaction.  
"Usagi, wait!" he yelled and then ran after her. *I'm not going to  
give up that easily...*  
  
To be continued...  



	6. The prophecy

E- mail: sailor_dafne@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
By: Dafne  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat this?! Don't you see my heart  
breaks every time I say it? I don't own these characters *sniff*,  
they belong to Naoko Takeuchi, so please don't sue me.  
  
Unlike the revised version of chapter 1 this one does have several  
improvements to it. If you have already read this you can go  
directly to the part where Queen Serenity talks with the goddess  
Selene. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
A real princess  
  
Chapter six: The prophecy  
  
Moon Palace's throne room  
  
"What's this flood of energy I'm feeling?" wondered Queen Serenity  
"It's strange, I only perceive this kind of power when..." a bright  
light coming from the royal gardens caught Serenity by surprise and  
made her stop in mid - sentence, her eyes widened and realization  
hit her "Oh my God!" she exclaimed and then ran to her balcony. The  
Queen arrived just in time to see her daughter disappear in a  
sphere of dazzling whiteness.  
  
She sighed and then shook her head "That naughty girl will never  
learn" she said. The Queen headed back to the throne room and stood  
in front of a big mirror.  
  
Its frame was made of pure gold with diamonds and pearls embedded  
all over it. A silver crescent moon decorated the top, and as  
Serenity made a movement with her hand it shone brightly.  
  
When the gleam subsided the mirror no longer revealed the Queen's  
reflection, but the Princess standing in the middle of an  
unfamiliar place surrounded by tall trees.  
  
The Queen watched as her daughter used her powers to transform into  
a country woman and noticed that a handsome young man was doing so  
too. She recognized the look on his eyes as one of love at first  
sight, he seemed captivated by her daughter's exquisite and  
innocent beauty.  
  
With her mirror's help she witnessed everything that happened  
between the young couple down on Earth. As she stared at them  
kissing her eyes almost went out of its sockets, her mouth went  
wide - open, and she nearly fainted. *Oh my God!!!! She's NEVER  
kissed ANYONE before, besides, she has just met him. God dammit,  
what is she thinking about?! He's nothing more than an ordinary  
HUMAN for God's sake!!!!* thought Serenity, even though she was  
exasperated she never lost her coolness. *If breaking the rules by  
going to Earth without MY permission wasn't enough, now she has  
made a lot worse fault by having a close relationship with an  
earthling before the arrangement is completed...* the Queen sighed in  
defeat and then turned around as she walked over to her throne. She  
sat down and then added: "Oh well, I should be used to it, she  
never obeys the rules. However, I never thought she could do such a  
thing"  
  
All of a sudden the Queen remembered a dream she had had when she  
was expecting Usagi, 17 years ago...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Serenity was standing in the middle of a large temple. The floor was  
made of the finest white marble and tall columns of the same  
material supported a colossal crystal dome. The Queen lifted her  
gaze and was mesmerized by the beauty displayed before her: stars,  
planets, and comets exhibited its almighty magnificence.  
  
Serenity was admiring her surroundings in amazement when suddenly  
the whole room was brightened by a dazzling white light. As soon as  
it subsided a beautiful young woman was revealed.  
  
She was the Moon goddess, Selene. She was wearing a white robe that  
fell from her right shoulder to the floor. It was embedded all over  
with silver thread and a golden crescent moon insignia fastened the  
silken fabric at her left side.  
  
She had pale ivory skin and her face was framed with long white hair  
pinned up in the traditional meatball style.  
  
Just by looking at her marvelous gray eyes you could tell she  
possessed an extraordinary wisdom, due to her immortal nature.  
  
"Why am I here?" asked Serenity "What do you want from me?"  
  
"My dear child," said Selene "you already know that our lineage has  
never had an ever lasting love, the Gods prohibited us that  
privilege so we could look after Earth and all the planets  
belonging to the Silver Alliance without any kind of distraction.  
They only allow a short relationship in order to preserve our race.  
That's the big price we must pay for being the rulers of the Solar  
System."  
  
At the goddess' words, Serenity's eyes filled up with tears. She  
remembered her mother telling her how her father was killed by a  
strange disease just after she knew she was pregnant, it had been  
the same disease that took her husband's life a month ago. Serenity  
was still mourning for her beloved and she couldn't stand the idea  
that her daughter and future son-in-law were going to suffer the  
same destiny.  
  
"But that's going to change from now on," as soon as Selene said  
that, Serenity's eyes lightened up with a renewed hope "because I'm  
here to inform you that your daughter's soul-mate was born 3 years  
ago, and he just happens to be the heir to the Earth Kingdom's  
throne. You see, for millions of years the Gods have been waiting  
for a prophecy to come true, you probably don't know what this is  
all about, so I'll explain it to you. You must know that when the  
Earth and Moon are together they can create the most powerful  
energy in the Universe, when it is used in the right way it brings  
eternal harmony and peace. However, if there's no one to control  
it, this power may be able to destroy everything that crosses its  
path, that's why it's been impossible to have an alliance between  
the Earth and Moon Kingdom's. The prophecy says that if the Earth  
Kingdom's Prince and the Moon Kingdom's Princess are soul - bounded  
the union of the two kingdoms can be made, because soul-mates that  
belong to the royal families are the only ones that can manage this  
mighty force. So, as you have probably figured it out, your  
daughter and the next king of Earth are the ones that will fulfill  
the prophecy."  
  
The Queen was speechless because she never thought her daughter  
would be the next Queen of the Cosmos, but she was also happy that  
she wouldn't have to suffer her family's curse.   
  
"Nevertheless," continued the Moon goddess "you have to make sure  
she doesn't fall in love with someone other than the Prince of  
Earth, because since it's her duty and fate to be the ruler of the  
Universe, it would be a pity to force her into a marriage without  
love."  
  
Queen Serenity was bewildered by the goddess's warning "But you said  
my daughter was the prince's soul-mate, so how come she can love  
someone else?" she finally asked.  
  
"You have all the right to be confused Queen Serenity, but there is  
something you haven't considered..." said Selene.  
  
"And that would be..."  
  
"You have probably heard that soul-mates are meant to be together  
for all eternity, and that is true; however most people believe  
that they cannot fall in love with someone else, and that is not  
true." Selene saw that Serenity wanted to say something so she  
lifted her right hand to indicate she hadn't finished with her  
explanation yet "I know this may be hard for you to understand, but  
you must believe in me. Are you going to listen carefully?" the  
goddess asked kindly. Since Queen Serenity was speechless she just  
nodded her head. "Well then... you most likely know that soul-mates  
are one of the strangest mysteries of Life. However, everyone in  
this galaxy has his or her own, and that includes you Serenity..."  
Selene said softly. The Queen gasped, not bothering to hide her  
amazement at this revelation. The goddess merely smiled kindly at  
her while nodding her head in understanding. Then, she went on  
"...but they're not always born on the same time and space, and  
sometimes even if they are they never have the chance to meet each  
other. Since Life is eternal, everyone will sooner or later find  
their own soul-mate, then again this usually takes hundreds of  
lifetimes. Can you imagine how cruel it would be if you could not  
fall in love with someone unless he was your soul-mate? Most people  
would be deprived of the privilege of knowing what real love is for  
thousands of years. No my dear, Nature is not this ruthless.  
Believe it or not, two people can experience true love even if  
they're not meant to be together."  
  
Serenity was utterly confused by Selene's words. "But if we can fall  
in love with whomever we want, what makes soul-mates so special?  
The way I see it, it doesn't make any difference"   
  
In spite of herself, the goddess began to laugh. The Queen stared at  
her in bewilderment; her raised eyebrows clearly showed that she  
was waiting for an explanation, and a good one at that. "Ah my  
child" Selene began, still trying to catch her breath from her  
previous outburst. She then stated matter-of-factly with a smirk  
plastered on her face "I knew you were going to ask me that".   
  
"Well?" Serenity prompted eagerly.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that soul-mates were meant to be together for all  
eternity once they found each other?"  
  
"Well yes, but if you said you can find true love in the arms of  
someone else, what is the purpose of falling in love with the same  
person over and over again for the rest of your lifetimes? It  
doesn't make any sense"   
  
The goddess tried her best not to express her amusement at the  
Queen's puzzlement, even so she couldn't hold back in time her  
faint giggling. "I understand perfectly well the turmoil you're  
having within your heart and mind, dear Serenity, but it shall not  
last. There are certain things about the issue you know not; it'll  
be my pleasure to make them clear to you." Selene straightened up  
and after taking a deep breath she fixed her eyes on Serenity's;  
her face had immediately become solemn. "When two soul-mates meet  
for the first time their hearts, minds, and souls merge. This is  
what allows them to get together over and over again throughout  
eternity: they beckon each other unconsciously for they need their  
other half to survive. However, what really makes them unique is  
that the love they share never stops growing, it gets stronger and  
stronger as time goes by. It is indeed true that two people who do  
not have a connection between them can make their love flourish,  
but how can you compare it to the strength of a passion that has  
been woven during centuries?"   
  
Serenity became quiet for she was trying to assimilate what she had  
just heard. After a while of meditating she finally said "But  
there's one thing I still don't understand" The goddess tilted her  
head to the side as if encouraging her to continue "Everything  
you've said sounds perfectly logical, but you're not taking into  
account that my daughter IS going to meet her soul-mate, there's no  
doubt about it, and if by any chance she falls in love with someone  
else, wouldn't she just change her opinion once she meets him?  
Didn't you just say that when two soul-mates encounter their  
bodies, souls, and hearts become one?"  
  
"You're quite right about that, but you're forgetting something:  
love is blind my dear child. If by the time the Prince and Princess  
see each other for the first time your daughter already loves  
someone else, even after the bond between them is made she will not  
be able to feel it for part of her heart is with someone else.  
Since she won't be allowed to be with her original lover her love  
for him will only become deeper and it'll be more difficult to let  
her realize who her real soul-mate is. I'm not sure what would  
happen then, but I sense she could go as far as to commit  
infidelity, and we certainly do not want that, now do we?" Serenity  
could only shook her head pensively, she had never thought about  
this. Seeing the Queen's faraway look, Selene sighed "Anyway, I'm  
certain that sooner or later she will find out the truth, but if we  
can spare her all this pain, why not do it?"  
  
The Queen turned her back to the goddess so as to think things over  
by herself. She stood like that for a while and then murmured in a  
soft voice. "Now I understand. Don't worry Selene, I'll make sure  
that my daughter never suffers from a broken heart as long as I  
live" Serenity's eyes were brimmed with tears, nonetheless she was  
smiling brightly at the thought that her daughter wouldn't need to  
suffer what she had, if she had anything to do about it; her little  
bunny would be able to love and be loved for the rest of eternity,  
a chance she hadn't had... or at least not yet.   
  
"That's good. Now, talking about the alliance, when your daughter  
reaches the age of 17 you have to take her to Earth to meet the  
Prince, but before that you have to introduce yourself to his  
mother in order to discuss all the necessary arrangements that have  
to be done for the betrothal. Don't worry about explaining  
everything to her though. Gea [AN: she's the goddess of Earth] has  
already done that for you."   
  
"Why do I have to take her until she is 17? Can't I introduce her to  
the Prince earlier? That way they will probably become good friends  
and it'll be easier to keep her from falling in love with someone  
else. Don't you think?"  
  
"NO!" the goddess practically yelled, startling Serenity. Noting  
this, Selene lowered and softened her tone of voice "No, we can't  
do that. It'd be catastrophic"  
  
"Why?" asked Serenity, now more confused than ever.   
  
"Because if the link between them is made before her 17th birthday  
they won't be able to control the energy that will be released from  
both, the Moon and the Earth. It'd be the end." This last statement  
was said with such gravity that the Queen couldn't help but feel  
somewhat scared. After a long silence, Selene finally recovered her  
usual cheerfulness and gentleness "Anyhow, the wedding will take  
place a year later and with it the connection of the two kingdoms'  
energy will be done... successfully."   
  
The goddess' figure was starting to fade... "Don't forget what I told  
you tonight" she whispered and disappeared entirely, leaving behind  
her a mist of silver dust and a young Queen deep in thought.  
  
"I won't" Serenity declared determinedly before she woke up.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"I never told Usagi about this, and now she's fallen in love. How is  
she going to react when I tell her that she can't marry that man  
because she has had an arranged marriage since before she was born?  
It will break her heart, that's for sure. Oh Gods, why do you  
punish her that way? She doesn't deserve so much pain, she's so  
sweet and caring, what has she done to you?!" the Queen yelled to  
no one in particular and then burst into tears "Oh, Selene!, how  
wrong you were, our ancestors' misfortune is not going to end that  
easily." She said in between sobs.  
  
Serenity stood up from her throne and headed back to the magical  
mirror where she saw her daughter running away from the young man  
"What's going on?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, what did ya think? I added quite a bit and let  
me tell you I'm proud of myself ^_~ Anyhow, e-mail me your  
comments.   
  
BTW, have I told you that chapter 9 is going to be out within the  
week? Stay tuned for it.  
  
Saturday April 22nd, 2000. 12:55 AM.  
  
Visit my webpage at http://www.geocities.com/sailor_dafne  
  



	7. Disagreement

E- mail: sailor_dafne@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  
By: Dafne  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters used in this story belong to  
Naoko Takeuchi. Please, don't sue me.  
  
A real princess  
Chapter seven: Disagreement  
  
"Where do you think he's going?" asked Queen Talia to her husband as  
they saw their son ride at full speed away from the palace.  
  
"He's probably going to the mansion next to the beach, he always  
goes there when he's upset about something" answered King Terrence.  
  
"Queen Serenity and her daughter are coming next week, I really hope  
he gets along well with the Princess, because, either he likes it  
or not, she's going to be his future wife."  
  
"I hope so too, but he seemed very mad...."  
  
The Queen sighed and said worriedly "Yeah, you're right" then she  
mumbled to herself "Though I don't blame him".  
  
***Flashback***  
  
King Terrence was sitting on his leather chair behind a mahogany  
desk and his wife was in front of him. They seemed to be concerned  
about something, but neither of them dared to say anything, they  
just stood facing each other in silence. Finally, after about 10  
minutes, the King broke the uncomfortable quietness.  
  
"I believe it's time to tell him, we can't hide this anymore".  
  
"I think you're right, but we've to find the right way to do it,  
we've to make it easy for him to understand" answered Queen Talia.  
  
"Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"I think I do, trust me, I'll handle this situation" Saying this she  
grabbed a porcelain golden bell and shook it. Almost immediately a  
servant entered the room.   
  
"What do your Majesties need from me?" he said while bowing  
respectfully to the royal couple.  
  
"Edward," said the Queen "could you tell Prince Endymion that we  
need to talk to him?"  
  
"Your wishes are my command, your Highness, I'll inform the Prince  
and I'll be back in a minute".  
  
Just as he had said, a minute later he came back. "Prince Endymion  
Mamoru Chiba I, your Majesties" he announced.  
  
"Let him in" ordered the King.  
  
Edward opened the big wooden door and with a last bow exited the  
King's office. After he had left the Prince entered and stopped in  
front of his parents. "Mother, Father, you wanted to talk to me?"  
he asked.  
  
"Yes my child, please, sit down" said Queen Talia while signaling  
the chair next to hers. The young Prince looked questioningly at  
both of them, but when he realized he wouldn't get any answers just  
by standing there, he gave up and sat down.  
  
"Son, you're already 20 years old, and the time for you to marry is  
getting nearer..." Endymion turned his face away from his mother  
and father's penetrating gazes, he already knew what this was all  
about and he didn't want to listen to the rest "...but you know you  
can't wed just anyone, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes mom, I'll have to betroth someone that belongs to royalty,"  
Endymion answered, he had heard his mother's speech several times  
before and he was getting tired of it, it was so annoying... "but I  
believe you've told me that enough times and now I understand my  
responsibility as heir to the Earth's Kingdom throne, so if you  
excuse me..." he stood up intending to escape from the lecture that  
was about to come, but he had no such luck, his mother stopped him  
when he was halfway to the door.  
  
"Endymion Mamoru Chiba, you come back here and listen to what I have  
to tell you" she scolded him.  
  
"But mom" he whined "I already know what you're going to tell me  
'don't be fooled by someone's appearance, love is tricky; always  
follow your heart; try to be polite to every single girl you meet  
even though you think they're snobbish and self - centered; never  
expose yourself to someone you barely know; try not to make abrupt  
decisions, they will most likely be wrong'" he imitated her voice  
and movements causing his father to chuckle. The Queen glared at  
her husband and he immediately shut up "So, what is it that you  
have to tell me if not this?" he asked rather impatiently.  
  
Queen Talia lost her temper and told him harshly "You don't have the  
right to question my motives, young man. So come here, sit down,  
and listen to whatever I have to say".  
  
Endymion was shocked, he had never seen his mother this mad. Quietly  
he made his way back and sat down, he knew there was no way he  
could run away this time.  
  
As soon as Queen Talia saw her son's startled face she controlled  
herself and continued softly. "I'm sorry my child, but this is very  
important and I need you to listen no matter what" Endymion nodded  
his head, but he still couldn't get out of his bewilderment. The  
Queen sighed and said "I already told you that it's your duty to  
marry someone that belongs to royalty, but..." Endymion, that had  
been looking nervously at his feet, suddenly lifted his head and  
stared questioningly at her.  
  
The Queen noticed the look, but continued anyway "...but not all of  
the princesses will do you right, there's only one that will  
fulfill your soul. Let's say it this way, you'll have to marry a  
'real princess'".  
  
As soon as Queen Talia finished she waited for her son's reaction.  
She already knew he wouldn't like the news, but she never thought  
he could have such an outburst.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, Mother?" he yelled "First you told  
me that I couldn't marry someone that didn't belong to royalty  
because our family's tradition wouldn't allow it considering that  
it would spoil our regal lineage. You know that I have never agreed  
with this, but after considering it over and over again I thought  
'Well, I guess not all of the princesses are snobbish, conceited,  
and boring, I'm sure there's at least one I'll be able to love',  
but now that you tell me that I have to marry a REAL princess that  
certainly reduces the options, don't you think so, mother? If from  
the very beginning you knew I had an arranged marriage why didn't  
you just tell me instead of giving me useless advices and hope? I  
bet you already know who this princess is, don't you?, but from the  
way you informed me I assume that what you're trying to tell me is  
that I have to find her for myself, is that it?. And what if I fall  
in love with the wrong person? What are you going to do then? Are  
you going to just tell me 'Sorry son, but this is not the one, try  
again' Is that what you are letting me know? Sorry Mom, but I won't  
do it, I'm going to marry whomever I want, I don't care if she's  
not a real princess or a princess at all as long as I LOVE HER."  
  
With that the Prince stormed out of the room, leaving the King and  
Queen astonished. They never thought he would react in such a way.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Queen Talia sighed again as she recalled her son's words. *How am I  
going to arrange this? What am I supposed to do?* she thought.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" said King Terrence, as if reading  
his wife's thoughts.  
  
There was a long silence before the Queen finally replied. "I'll go  
find him and try to talk to him again, but this time I'll get  
straight to the point. I have to make him understand at all costs."  
  
Queen Talia grabbed the golden bell... A few seconds later the door  
opened and Edward entered the room. Just as he had done before he  
made a respectful curtsy while saying "I'm at your service, your  
Majesties"   
  
"Edward," said the Queen "tell the coach driver to prepare the  
carriage. My husband and I are going to the mansion."  
  
The loyal servant once again bowed and exited.  
  
5 minutes later the carriage was set and the driver was already  
waiting for the royal couple in front of the palace's gate.  
  
As soon as the King and Queen settled themselves on the comfortable  
and luxurious vehicle, the lackey took the horse's reins and the  
beautiful black stallions immediately broke into a slow and steady  
trot.   
  
Queen Talia was staring off into space thinking of what she was  
going to tell her son when suddenly a bright light and a deafening  
sound caught her attention. She took a quick glance out of her  
window and soon her eyes focused on the horizon, just above the  
calm waters of the ocean. Although it was still early the sun no  
longer could be seen since dark looking clouds were hiding it. The  
Queen didn't take long to realize that what she had seen had been  
nothing more than a lightning and the noise she had heard, a  
thunder.  
  
*I guess we're going to have a storm pretty soon and by the looks of  
those clouds it seems that it is going to be a bad one...* she  
thought.  
  
To be continued...  



	8. Promises

E- mail: sailor_dafne@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13 (one word: smooching)  
By: Dafne  
  
Most of the characters used in this story belong to Naoko Takeuchi  
and lots of other important companies. Since I don't claim them,  
please don't sue me. Thanks.  
  
A real princess  
Chapter eight: Promises   
  
The forest was starting to get dark and the atmosphere was becoming  
moister and colder little by little, however Serenity and Endymion  
didn't seem to notice at all...  
  
*****  
  
The princess couldn't see anything, crystal tears blocked out her  
vision, yet she could still hear Mamoru's voice calling out for her  
and his firm footsteps approaching her quickly.   
  
Her eyes were sore and puffy, her legs were starting to get tired,  
and, due to her lack of sight, she was continuously tripping and  
falling, her knees had already several bleeding bruises and her  
once impeccable dress was now dirty and ripped all over. However  
she tried to ignore the pain for at the moment the only thing that  
mattered was to get away from him as fast as possible.  
  
*Why do I have to be a princess? Why is life so cruel? Why can't I  
marry whomever I want? Why did I have to fall in love? Why do I  
feel as if he's the only one I'll ever love? Why, why, WHY?*  
Serenity was desperate, she didn't know what to think anymore, so  
she just kept running through the dense foliage trying her best to  
forget everything and everyone if just for an instant.   
  
*****  
  
*Geez, that girl is fast* thought Endymion. Although he had been  
running with all his might he still couldn't reach Usagi, on the  
contrary, he had almost lost track of her. He was about to give up  
when suddenly a splendid idea came to him *Maybe if she thinks I'm  
gone she'll stop running and then, when she's not paying attention,  
I'll catch her from behind. Yep, I think this could work*  
  
With this encouraging thought in mind the prince stopped abruptly  
and hid behind a large tree, never removing his eyes from Usagi.  
  
*****  
  
Just as he had thought, when Serenity noticed Mamoru was not  
following her anymore she halted. The hurt she had been holding  
back suddenly knocked her down. She fell painfully to her knees and  
started sobbing mournfully. Since the agony within her heart was  
too much to bear her body weakened more and more with every passing  
moment. Soon after she couldn't stand it anymore and tumbled to the  
floor hiding her face within her folded arms.  
  
She had already reached the end of the forest and the menacing sea  
stood before her. Dark clouds covered the once crystal-clear blue  
sky and a freezing wind whirled all around her. The leaves made  
rustling noises and the waves dashed against the breakwater.   
  
*Why am I feeling so much pain? Isn't there a way to get rid of it?  
Will I have to live my entire life enduring this sorrow that is  
tearing me apart?* Then, in an attempt to set free all of her  
distress, she cried out desperately to the skies "Mom, please help  
me! I promise I will never break the rules again, but PLEASE, just  
release me from the sharp and deadly claws of agony! I beg for  
mercy!!!!" feeling completely hopeless seeing that there was no way  
to remove all of the suffering slashing at her very heart and soul,  
with those last words she broke down in sobs all over again.  
  
*****  
  
Endymion felt his own eyes well up with tears, he just couldn't  
stand to see his love crying, his heart had ripped apart at the  
sight. *Have I caused her so much pain? But... but what did I do  
anyway?* he wondered, but as soon as he took another glance at the  
fallen angel all of his logic abandoned him, and instead of letting  
his mind ponder about what he had done wrong, his heart immediately  
assumed the guilt... *Oh my dear Usako, please forgive me for  
hurting you so, but believe me when I tell you that I never meant  
to harm you* The prince started to walk towards her as quietly as  
he could, however, since he didn't saw a fallen twig he stepped on  
it and broke it. The cracking made an almost imperceptible noise  
and yet it didn't go unnoticed by Usagi.   
  
*****  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Serenity turned around carefully and as soon  
as she noticed whom it was she practically fainted. She tried to  
get up from her lying position but since she was too weak she  
couldn't. *Stupid legs!* she thought to herself *What am I gonna  
do? I can't face him again.... at least not yet*  
  
Once again the Moon Princess attempted to escape, only this time she  
didn't even bother to move her legs, instead she dragged her body  
as fast as she could with the help of her arms. *Great Usagi, just  
great, do you actually think you can run away in these conditions?  
He'll catch you in no time* she scolded herself. As if he had read  
her thoughts, Serenity heard Mamoru's footsteps coming towards her  
when she hadn't even moved 3 feet.   
  
*****  
  
Endymion gasped at the breaking noise, he stood still, holding his  
breath, waiting for Usagi's reaction. *Baka Mamoru, why can't you  
ever be careful on what you do? Now she will just run away from  
you... again* he cursed himself.  
  
When Usagi turned around to look at him, Endymion couldn't help but  
stare back and admire her beauty... *She is absolutely gorgeous,  
geez, I wonder if she cast a spell on me or something, because  
whenever I look at her beautiful blue eyes I drown myself in them,  
they capture my entire heart and soul, my mind just blocks out and  
I can't think of anything else but her flawlessness. Oh my dear  
Usako... wait, where did that come from? My little bunny? Good  
heavens Mamoru, you really have it bad for her don't you?*   
  
Endymion was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed Usagi's  
vain efforts to stand up. However, when he came back from his  
reverie he immediately turned his gaze towards his enchantress to  
surprise her in an attempt to move away from him. At first he  
thought it was quite amusing to see her so vulnerable, but when he  
noticed her bleeding wounds he groaned inwardly and scolded himself  
for being so insensitive. *Oh no Usako, you're not going to get rid  
of me that easily* He trudged towards her and lifted her lovingly  
with his strong arms, then he grinned wickedly while whispering  
softly in her ear: "You're mine little rabbit, you have no way  
out... Usako".  
  
*****  
  
Since Serenity couldn't move swiftly she didn't have the chance to  
react in time and before she knew it she was already in Mamoru's  
warm and strong arms.   
  
"You're mine little rabbit, you have no way out... Usako" he  
muttered. Serenity gasped at the given name *Little rabbit?,  
USAKO?* she thought confusedly. At first she was surprised and  
didn't know what to do, but then she began to relax, giving in to  
all the emotions that were now flowing freely. She closed her eyes  
as she rested her head on his shoulder and put her arms around his  
neck. *I want to stay this way forever, he feels so good... Oh Mamo -  
chan I love you so much, I wish I could be yours and nobody else's*  
she thought dreamily, but then she came back to reality... *NO  
Usagi!, you shouldn't be thinking that way* her mind scolded her  
*you're a princess with a very important task to fulfill, your duty  
is to marry according to your kingdom's traditions. Besides you  
must remember the fact that you CAN'T stay in a strange planet for  
too long, your friends granted you 3 hours and that's all you've  
got, nothing more*  
  
When Serenity opened her eyes again, they were welled up with tears.  
She started to kick her legs furiously and her arms dropped from  
their former position as two huge drops of salt water rolled down  
her flushed cheeks. "Mamoru, let me go NOW!" she yelled at him  
attempting to sound as angry as possible. She was trying  
desperately to escape from his grasp, but she was so weak it was to  
no avail; with the abrupt movement her still aching wounds started  
to bleed profusely forcing her to stop the struggle.  
  
When Usagi finally admitted she couldn't do anything she began to  
sob heartbreakingly and her whole body started to tremble  
uncontrollably *I have to return home and I can't even get away  
from him. Well, it's not that I'm complaining... Actually I wouldn't  
mind staying here, but I CAN'T!, as the Moon Princess it's my duty  
to go back where I belong* she reminded herself bitterly.  
  
Serenity looked up at Mamoru with pleading eyes and said, "Mamo-  
chan, please put me down, this is not right... I beg you, don't make  
this more difficult than it already is. If you don't let me go both  
of us will end up hurt"  
  
*****  
  
Endymion grinned when he saw Usagi gasp at the new name he had given  
her. At first he felt her body stiffen, but when he was about to  
say something to calm her down she started to loosen up. As she  
placed her head on his shoulder and her arms went around him he  
blushed, his cheeks turning a DEEP crimson color. Her smooth  
fingers playing with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck,  
her warm breath and sweet, intoxicating scent were doing wicked  
things to his senses...   
  
*Mamoru!? Is anybody there?!* his mind called out to him. *Jesus  
Christ!, when you look at her you can't think of anything else, you  
just go to your own dream world; but when you're close to her you  
merely become stupid... what's going on with you? You have never  
acted like this before, so what does this girl possesses that has  
you totally head over heals for her? What special quality do you  
see in her that you've never seen in any other woman before?*  
Endymion thought about it for a moment before explaining the reason  
to his own mind *I really don't know, but I wouldn't change this  
feeling for anything else in the entire universe. Yes, I may be  
acting oddly, but I'm only letting myself be carried away with this  
extraordinary passion I never knew I had and I do believe I'm doing  
the right thing, no matter what you say*  
  
All of a sudden Usagi started wriggling under his arms, interrupting  
his thoughts abruptly. She was kicking her legs so violently she  
almost escaped from his grasp, but he managed to gather all his  
strength and tightened his hold on her, pressing her body closer to  
him. The prince was very proud of himself, he had a clever smile  
playing on his lips and a particular sparkle in his eyes as he  
leaned towards his goddess, however when he was about to say  
something she caught him off rudely "Mamoru, let me go NOW".  
Endymion wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from her and when  
he recognized the cold tone of her voice his heart broke into  
million pieces *She doesn't want to be near me? But just a moment  
ago she seemed so peaceful within my arms, why did she suddenly  
change her mind?* he wondered.  
  
A few seconds later he noticed she had stopped fighting him, yet  
what he saw pained him even more than her heartless words. She was  
crying heartbreakingly on his shoulder and the sobs racked her  
whole body. He didn't know what to do or say, he just held her  
securely. He hated seeing her in such conditions, but what bothered  
him even more was that he couldn't do anything to help her other  
than to embrace her delicate figure and try to give her all the  
support she needed.   
  
Before he knew it his eyes started to fill up with tears and his  
mind was suddenly overwhelmed by emotions of agony, longing, and  
confusion *But it's strange, this feelings I'm experiencing are not  
mine...* he thought dazedly.  
  
Endymion looked down at Usagi to find her staring back at him with  
pleading eyes. "Mamo-chan, please put me down, this is not right... I  
beg you, don't make this more difficult than it already is. If you  
don't let me go both of us will end up hurt"  
  
If her strange behavior and unstable state of mind had bewildered  
him before, now he was totally lost. When he heard her call him  
'Mamo-chan' he almost leapt up in joy, but as he heard the rest of  
the sentence his spirits died down *What the hell is she talking  
about? What's not right? What's going to be difficult if I don't  
let her go? Why are we going to end up hurt?* he wondered.   
  
Endymion wanted to know why she said such things, but he decided  
that before he could clear all his doubts he had to find a peaceful  
spot where they could talk without being interrupted, and he knew  
just the right place...  
  
With Usagi still in his arms Endymion went into the forest once  
again and headed back to where he had left his horse Black Angel.  
Since he knew the woods as the palm of his hand he reached his  
destination in record time.  
  
The prince helped Usagi get on the saddle taking care of not to  
place her in a wrong position so that her injuries wouldn't bother  
her. After he made sure she was comfortable he took the reins and  
guided Black Angel through mazes of trees and bushes until he  
finally reached a dark cave...  
  
*****  
  
Thunder shook the earth with its deafening roar as lightning lit up  
the dark sky. The wind was blowing strongly, making the trees and  
bushes surrender to its power; it could manipulate anything that  
stood on its path at will, except three figures that met every  
single gust without being affected...  
  
*****  
  
The Moon Princess didn't know what to do anymore, she had already  
accepted the fact that fighting Mamoru was futile, and even if he  
could be beaten, right now she was so weak she could barely move...  
her arms and legs had gone limp and the wounds were still burning,  
so she just watched helplessly as Mamoru set off towards the forest  
with her still in his arms.  
  
Neither of them said a single word during the 10-minute journey.  
Finally they arrived at a clearing that seemed somehow familiar...  
Mamoru walked a few more steps before finally stopping next to a  
beautiful black stallion.  
  
He lifted her tenderly to help her get on the saddle. Serenity  
offered no resistance; she just let him guide her. As soon as she  
was settled Mamoru led the way. Moments later they found themselves  
at the entrance of a big, dark cave.  
  
A gust of cold wind made Usagi shiver, but before she knew it she  
was already in Mamoru's warm embrace. He got her down carefully,  
but as soon as she touched the ground he had her up in his arms  
again. Mamoru entered the gloomy cavern and walked through it with  
a firm, non-hesitating pace, as if he already knew the place.  
Serenity couldn't see a thing and the dampness of the room was  
chilling her to the bone, so she just clung to her love for dear  
life.  
  
After a while he reached the end of the cave, but instead of  
stopping he advanced towards the hard-dampened wall... Usagi prepared  
herself for the impact letting out a small cry before closing her  
eyes. When she didn't feel anything she dared to open them, but a  
blinding light forced her to close them once again.   
  
Serenity woke up about 20 minutes later, she wasn't sure when did  
she lose consciousness... It took her sometime to adjust her eyes  
to the light since just a moment ago she had been enveloped by a  
dense darkness.   
  
When she finally got used to it she sat up to take a better look at  
her new surroundings, however she couldn't see a thing since a  
certain white fabric didn't allow her to. She then looked at  
herself and noticed that she was lying on a soft bed covered by  
blue silk blankets with small white roses imprinted on them. The  
cloth that blocked out her vision was hanging loosely from a  
rectangular roof supported by 4 pillars standing at the corners of  
her bunk; both, the roof and pillars, were made of pure gold.   
  
*How the hell did I get in here?* she wondered, but immediately set  
aside this thought as she tried to get rid of the sheets. After she  
had accomplished her goal she took a quick glance at her condition.  
She was no longer wearing her dress, but a rather beautiful and  
provocative, yet simple, white nightgown, besides all her bruises  
had been bandaged and although they were still sore she felt much  
better. *And when did I.... change....?* the princess's thought  
trailed off as her cheeks became a bright crimson color. "Oooh!"  
she exclaimed. *The only one who could have done this is....* Her  
stomach began to do summersaults and she blushed even more (if that  
could ever be possible) at the image of her Mamo-chan actually  
removing her clothes to take care of her injuries and then dressing  
her all over again. *For God's sake, what are you thinking  
Serenity? Don't go that far, maybe he just asked someone to do it  
for him. A maid for example* she thought about it for a moment...  
*Yeah, that must be it*; however, the butterflies on her stomach  
wouldn't leave her alone and the blush didn't seem to subside.   
  
The princess felt weak and nevertheless she was able to get out of  
her prison, removing the curtains with her small delicate hands.  
When she stared at the well-lighted room she was amazed by its  
exquisite decoration. She could tell that the walls were made of  
pure rock, but all of them were covered by velvet blue drapes with  
the same rose's design she had seen on the blankets. In front of  
her was a large mahogany bookshelf that held thousands of well-kept  
books. As soon as she saw this she almost leaped up in joy and  
despite her feebleness she managed to get up and head towards the  
imposing piece of furniture.  
  
When she was a little girl she wasn't very fond of the written word,  
however ever since Sailor Mercury had shown her the wonders of  
reading she had become one of the most enthusiastic readers in the  
entire Moon Kingdom, to the Queen's and everyone else's surprise  
and delight. The young princess had explored the Royal Library  
countless times and she had devoured every single book on it. Each  
time a new volume arrived she would be the first one to read it.  
  
She was so devoted to this activity that she even had a personal  
book collection. It included her favorite romance, science fiction,  
adventure, suspense, and comedy novels among other things; she  
could read them over and over again and she would never become  
tired or bored.  
  
Serenity was so lost in her own dream world, oblivious to the world,  
and fascinated by the priceless treasure displayed before her very  
own eyes that she never noticed a man's dark figure approaching  
her...  
  
*****  
  
25 minutes earlier...  
  
The prince helped Usagi dismount Black Angel and picked her up  
immediately after, giving her no chance to escape. When he entered  
the dark cave he couldn't see a thing, but he didn't need to  
because he knew this place as well as the palm of his hand. Since  
he avoided all the rocks, puddles, and holes skillfully he never  
tripped, managing to walk steadily even with Usagi's warm body in  
his arms. As he advanced he could feel her press against him and he  
couldn't help but smile down at her, she was dangerously close to  
him... *Oh my, she has no idea of what she is doing to me...* thought  
Mamoru as his stomach began to twist and turn and goose bumps  
spread all over his skin. He could tell that she was afraid and as  
he penetrated deeper into the darkness she began to tremble  
uncontrollably. He tried to comfort her by tightening his embrace,  
whispering soft words, but no matter what he did, her quivering  
wouldn't subside.  
  
As Endymion approached the apparent end of the cave he heard Usagi's  
soft scream. He turned a little bit in order to push one of the  
wall's rocks with his right side and arm, managing not to drop  
Usagi and trying his best not to disturb her more than she already  
was. When they reached the other side of the secret door a dazzling  
light greeted them and she fainted in his arms.   
  
The room they had entered was very elegant and homey at the same  
time. Mamoru was standing on one of its corners, behind him were 2  
fine oriental rugs, one of them was located on the wall from which  
he had just emerged and the other one was placed on the adjacent  
dike. Three beautiful chandeliers were hanging from the roof. Its  
crystals reflected the candle's rays of light, sending thousands of  
colorful rainbows throughout the room. A fluffy navy blue carpet  
covered the floor.  
  
Endymion headed towards the bed positioned on the far-left corner of  
his chamber. First he carefully laid his goddess on it and then  
walked towards the closet placed next to the bookshelf that held  
the prince's most valuable treasure, his book collection. A variety  
of all kinds of novels (prevailing science fiction, terror, and  
adventure ones), short stories, legends, myths, fables, and what he  
cherished the most: a complete set of medicine volumes.  
  
At the top of the closet he had a medicine cabinet with all the  
necessary equipment. He opened it and took out some bandages,  
alcohol, and cotton. He put them on the bookshelf while he rummaged  
through his clothes. He was trying to find something that might fit  
Usagi; after a while he noticed a somewhat peculiar garment, at  
first he had thought it was just a white shirt but after taking a  
better look at it, much to his surprise, he recognized his mother's  
nightgown *I wonder how did this end up in here...*.   
  
Endymion decided not to worry about it, so he gathered everything he  
needed and returned to his lover's side. He put the first aid  
equipment on the small bedside table while he sat down next to  
Usagi with the nightgown still on his hands. The prince let out an  
almost inaudible sigh as he looked down at her. She was lying  
peacefully on his favorite set of silk blankets, her unbelievable  
white skin contrasted with the dark navy blue color, but at the  
same time matched with the softness and delicacy of the roses *An  
angel as beautiful and innocent as a white rose* he thought  
dreamily.  
  
He would have stayed that way, delighting in the belle's  
gracefulness, but unfortunately he had to return to reality when  
his mind practically yelled at him *ENDYMION! What the hell do you  
think you're doing? Admiring her ethereal beauty won't get you  
anywhere, just get down to business. Heal her, change her clothes,  
and then wait until she wakes up. Can you handle that without  
making a fool of yourself!? I mean look at you, you're getting  
EXTREMELY sentimental and romantic, do you know that that is the  
key to failure, weakness, and pain?!* At this last statement his  
heart couldn't stand it anymore, so it answered back at once.  
*Would you just shut up?! I don't believe being in love is a sin,  
quite the opposite, it's a blessing. Love is something that only  
comes once in a lifetime and I'm certainly not going to give up the  
only chance I'll have to experience it. Besides you're totally  
mistaken, love is not a weakness, it's the strength that helps us  
go on with our lives, and it is not the key to failure and pain,  
but to success and happiness. I really don't know what's the point  
of having a life without love, of being as cold as you are, of  
giving up God's most precious gift to mankind just because I have  
to fulfill my "duties" or because I have to watch my "good  
manners". Just leave me alone and let me do whatever I want to do.  
Is that understood?!!!* *....* No reply.  
  
Mamoru sighed exasperatedly *Man, this is way too much, I'm actually  
having a discussion with myself. I'm going to end up crazy!* he  
thought as he held his head tightly with his hands, brushing the  
strands of midnight black hair away from his eyes. He stayed that  
way for a while before finally returning his attention to Usagi.  
"Wait a minute. In order to heal her injuries I'll have to...."  
Endymion trailed off, he could feel the blood rushing up to his  
cheeks and even if he couldn't see his own face he just knew it was  
a BRIGHT crimson color. *But I can't do this, I can't possibly...*  
his heart thought, but was immediately interrupted by his mind *Of  
course you can't, didn't I tell you? You're weak! You can't even  
handle her! Geez Mamoru, she's just a woman, nothing to worry  
about!* *Didn't I just tell you to SHUT UP?!!!!* Silence....  
  
The prince ran a trembling hand through his hair, wondering what he  
was going to do. After a while of considering the problem an idea  
popped into his mind *And why didn't I think of it before?* Mamoru  
closed his eyes and as soon as he did so a golden light surrounded  
him; when he was sure he had gathered enough power he focused it on  
Usagi and the young woman was promptly enveloped by Endymion's  
golden energy...  
  
When the light subsided Usagi was no longer wearing her dirty  
shredded dress, but the Queen's white nightgown. Endymion smiled  
down at his sleeping angel but as soon as he noticed the small red  
stains on the once flawless skirt he frowned. *Damn, I should have  
used more power. Now I'll have to do it by myself* he cursed  
himself.  
  
Mamoru grabbed the bottle with alcohol and poured some of its  
content on a piece of cotton. With his free hand he raised Usagi's  
skirt to her knees and then proceeded to disinfect all of her  
wounds. He was not surprised when she didn't react to the burning  
sensation because he knew that his power had anesthetized her. When  
he finished bandaging the bruises he stood up, draw the bed's  
curtains and then headed towards the bookshelf.  
  
After he had chosen an interesting novel to read he walked to the  
remaining corner of the room. There he had a nice fireplace along  
with a set of 3 white couches and a mahogany table in the middle of  
them. Endymion removed his black leather boots, unbuttoned his  
shirt [AN: it only has 4 buttons that come down to his chest], and  
then laid down on the largest couch.  
  
A few minutes later Endymion heard some muttering, but he didn't pay  
attention to it, instead he continued with his lecture. *She must  
be dreaming* he had thought. However it didn't take him long to  
realize that she was already awake. He had spotted a slight  
movement from the corner of his eye but as soon as he took a better  
look at it he gasped *Oh my God....* was all he could think about.  
  
When he had used his powers to change her clothes he was too  
concentrated in healing her injuries that he didn't pay any  
attention to her appearance. Although he had imagined the nightgown  
would look quite well on her he certainly didn't expect *this*, he  
had never seen such an... enticing sight in his entire life. The  
nightgown went down to her heels, but it had a *seriously* low cut  
and since the cloth was so thin the light could easily pass through  
it, exposing her feminine figure to his bold, eager, and  
penetrating gaze.   
  
Endymion could only stare at her. He knew that his eyes were out of  
its sockets and that his jaw was almost touching the floor, but  
even though he tried to keep his composure his body just wouldn't  
listen to him. Mamoru watched as Usagi approached the bookcase and  
then began to turn the pages of a book she had selected from the  
science fiction assortment. Soon he found out that he had been  
holding his breath and was about to faint because of the lack of  
oxygen *Mamoru, BREATHE for God's sake!* his mind scolded him.  
*That's it... inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale... Good boy, good boy...*  
  
After he finally recovered from his shock he straightened up his  
shirt, combed his trembling fingers through his hair, stood up, and  
headed towards the dazzling woman before his very own eyes...  
  
*****  
  
Serenity gasped and then dropped the book she had been looking at as  
soon as she felt a pair of arms going around her small waist. She  
didn't have to look at the person, she already knew who it was... the  
muscles of his strong members were unmistakable. The princess stood  
frozen in place, she had been caught off guard, and she didn't know  
what to do.  
  
She stayed that way for a while, but then she began to relax in his  
loving embrace. Little by little her breathing returned to its  
normal pace, but as soon as Mamoru pulled her closer to him it  
began to speed up again along with her heartbeat.  
  
If she had thought that he could not possibly draw nearer she was  
totally wrong. Mamoru leaned forward until she could feel his hot  
breath against her cheek. *Oh my, he's way too close...* she thought  
dazedly. He placed several butterfly kisses on her bare right  
shoulder, relishing in the smoothness of her creamy white skin, and  
then made his way up, travelling along her neck. Serenity began to  
moan softly, but she wasn't aware of it, the passion within her had  
clouded her judgment, tearing each and every rational thought out  
of her mind. When he reached her ear he whispered in the most  
sensual voice she had ever heard "Have I told you recently how  
beautiful you really are, Usako? Have I reminded you just how much  
I love you?"   
  
Mamoru's last statement brought Usagi back to reality. She managed  
to pull away from him and started to retreat "Hmmmh... Mamoru, I-I  
think it's time f-for me t-t-t-o leave..." she stuttered.  
  
She hadn't even walked 3 feet when he grabbed her by the wrist.  
Serenity turned around to look at him and he took advantage of that  
split second to gather her in his arms once more. "Don't even think  
about it my little bunny, you're not going to get rid of me that  
easily" he hissed. The small princess was about to say something,  
but instead of that she shrieked. Mamoru had picked her up and was  
now walking towards the fireplace. Usagi knew that she would only  
be wasting her energy if she tried to struggle so she just sighed  
defeatedly, surrendering to her love's will.  
  
When he reached his destination he sat down on the couch he had been  
occupying just a moment ago and Serenity soon found herself on his  
lap. She blushed at the intimacy of their position, and even though  
she tried to control her emotions she started to tremble, but not  
because she was cold, quite the opposite, she was burning from the  
inside...  
  
"Now Usako, could you please tell me why don't you want to be with  
me? Why do you want to run away? I need to know, this is tearing me  
apart!" he said.   
  
Serenity was startled by his sudden reaction and when she looked at  
him to verify that what he had said was true, her heart almost  
broke. His eyes reflected pain, rejection, melancholy, loss... and  
yet they held a small ray of hope. She could tell that he was  
waiting for her to answer his question, but... "I... Mamoru, it's not  
what you think, it's just that... No, you wouldn't understand..." she  
said with a tone of finality in her voice. *I can't possibly tell  
him who I really am, he will think I'm crazy. Terrans believe that  
the Silver Millennium is nothing more than a legend. Even though  
we've watched over them for millions of years they have never  
noticed our presence. They just can't accept the fact that there's  
life outside Earth, they're too stubborn to accept the truth. They  
can't see what is in front of their very own eyes*  
  
"No Usako, you are the one who doesn't understand, if I let you slip  
out of my grasp I'll regret it for the rest of my life and then  
I'll be the one who's going to end up hurt. Now that I've met you I  
don't think I'll be able to survive without you. I want to spend  
the rest of my life with you, no one else. Don't you get it? I LOVE  
YOU with all my heart, I thought I made that clear the first time  
we talked about this."   
  
"But..." she was trying to explain herself, to make him see her  
difficult situation, but he caught her off abruptly.  
  
"No buts, Usako. You said you loved me too, so why do you want to  
run away from me? What have I done?" he asked her with a tint of  
dejection in his voice.  
  
Serenity noticed this and immediately hurled herself into his  
waiting arms "No Mamo-chan, you haven't done anything wrong. It's  
just that..." she pulled back, hesitating whether to tell him the  
truth or not.   
  
"What Usako, you know you can trust me. If I haven't done anything  
wrong, then what's keeping you away from me?." He said gathering  
her with his arms once more.  
  
She considered the issue for a while before finally deciding that  
the best was to explain everything... *Well, it's not as if he's  
going to find out I'm omitting 'certain' things*. Serenity looked  
up at him before resting her head on his chest. She sighed and then  
added softly "Look Mamo-chan, I have certain responsibilities to  
achieve and since there's no way to avoid them we wouldn't be able  
to see each other again. It's against my..." *No Serenity, you can't  
say 'kingdom'...* "...my... people's laws and traditions, and my status  
forces me to stick to them, do you understand?"   
  
*****  
  
Endymion listened to Usagi carefully, not missing a single word *So  
that's it! I thought it was something worse...* *Well Endymion, that  
should be a lesson for you. She's more responsible than you. As of  
lately, you've been trying to avoid your duties as heir to the  
Earth Kingdom and she is just a countrywoman who doesn't want to  
fail her people by having a relationship with you...* *Countrywoman?  
Give me a break! She appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the  
forest and then she just transformed into someone else, as if it  
were the easiest thing to do, as if she had done nothing more than  
to change her clothes. I don't think she's lying to me, but I do  
believe she's hiding a secret from me, something related to her  
real identity, her home, her family. I don't fully understand why  
she doesn't want to talk about it, why she is concealing this from  
me, but I suppose she has her motives, and they must be of great  
importance... I have the feeling that our entire future will revolve  
around this mystery, but for now I'll keep quiet, I don't want to  
pressure her. Besides I have secrets of my own and sooner or later  
we will have to confess our enigmas to each other.*  
  
"Mamo-chan? Are you okay?" asked Usagi as she put a hand on his  
shoulder, concern filling her voice and features.  
  
"Huh? What?" asked Endymion with a faraway look on his eyes. Since  
he was still deep in thought he hadn't heard what she had just  
said.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed at his distraction "I SAID  
THAT IF YOU WERE ALRIGHT!!!" she asked again, but this time yelling  
at the top of her lungs.  
  
Mamoru was obviously brought back to reality. He rubbed his  
throbbing ears while saying "Geez Usako, I'm not deaf you know?"  
Seeing her evident change of color, as well as her sudden unease,  
his last remark gave him an extraordinary idea. His eyes began  
twinkling with mischief and a teasing smile tugged at the corner of  
his lips. *I'll just have to lower her defenses a little bit, it  
shouldn't be that hard, she blushes quite easily... Yep, this might  
work... it has to.* the prince thought stubbornly.   
  
*****  
  
You see, Endymion was someone used to get everything he wanted, and  
'Oh boy!' you'd never know just how much he desired her, how much  
he loved her... he didn't care about what her people (or his people  
for that matter) would think about their relationship, because he  
was certain about one thing: there wouldn't be another woman for  
him, for she was his one and only; he loved his little rabbit, his  
Usako, and there was no way he was going to give her up. He would  
fight against anything and anyone who even tried to keep them  
apart, even if it meant that he would have to go against his own  
beloved mother...  
  
Besides, he recalled that the Queen had once told him that he had to  
follow his heart, and that's exactly what he was doing. She had  
also told him that the 'real princess' he was bound to marry would  
be the only one able to fulfill his soul, and who else but Usagi  
could do that? Being the only heir to the Earth Kingdom, as well as  
a 20 year old very handsome young man, Mamoru had already met about  
every single noble girl on the face of Earth; he had had the  
privilege of admiring different kinds of beauties, among  
princesses, duchesses, empresses, countesses, as well as their  
servants who were mostly countrywomen coming from all over the  
world [***]: England, Mexico, Japan, China, India, France, Spain,  
Germany, Sweden, Egypt, Greece, Brazil, Italy, Slovenia, Argentina,  
Australia, Canada... but none of them had attracted him as much as  
Usagi did, she was the only one who had been capable of bringing  
him out of his shell, letting him see all of the wonders that life  
has to offer just by looking at her gorgeous blue eyes... So, if  
there was anyone he could call a TRUE soul mate, it just HAD to be  
Usagi. His heart would never lie to him, and somehow it just knew  
that no one else would ever make him feel so happy, so loved, so  
complete, so peaceful, so trusted, so ALIVE...  
  
Before Usagi had run away from him he had already considered the  
possibility that she could be the real princess his mother was  
talking about, and after having this reflection he was almost  
convinced that she was. Mamoru understood that that would  
definitely make things easier for both of them, but that was not  
the point, he hadn't decided that she would become his wife because  
that would most likely please the Queen, but because he was being  
selfish and overprotective... Even if he had just met Usagi, the  
prince could tell that his Usako had NEVER been in contact with  
men, her innocent way of acting had betrayed her, and maybe that's  
what made her all the more special and alluring, what made him love  
her so deeply: he had felt her shiver at his lightest touch, every  
time he complimented her she would blush becomingly, and when he  
had kissed her back on the woods, at first she had answered him by  
placing soft butterfly kisses on his lips, however as soon as he  
made them deeper and more passionate she had stiffened (if only for  
a little while), obviously not knowing how to react, and when he  
had finally managed to relax her fairly enough in order for her to  
surrender to his burning desire she had started to tremble, maybe  
not because she was nervous but because the fire that was beginning  
to run through her veins was too much for her to bear; her arms had  
tightened around his neck as if he was her only support, the only  
thing that was keeping her from losing herself in the fiery and  
endless depths of emotion, and he knew that if he hadn't been  
holding her she would have fallen hopelessly since her whole body  
had lost all of its weight within his grasp. To summarize all this,  
Mamoru had come to the conclusion that even though on the outside  
Usagi seemed to be the most attractive, lovely, and dazzling  
enchantress, on the inside she was nothing more than a naive girl  
who wasn't truly aware of the fact that her charm could easily  
attract ANY man (just as it had done with him), and that's what  
worried him... He realized that because of her pureness and  
ingenuousness, clever, sly, and bold men could readily take  
advantage of her: sweep her off her feet and then dump her as if  
she was nothing more than a doll they could play with for a while  
and when they got tired of it throw her away without anything such  
as an explanation. The thought of it made him seethe with anger,  
but even worse was the jealousy he felt at the idea of her being in  
someone else's arms. He had been the one who discovered that the  
bud was starting to open its delicate and perfumed petals, and it  
was just fair that it was him who could possess the flower in its  
full bloom, beauty, and magnificence. No man other than him could  
have her because not even one would be able to love and cherish her  
as much as he did which meant that they didn't deserve her. She was  
a delicate white rose that needed to be handled carefully and with  
extreme tenderness, if not, she could be easily crushed... The prince  
was ready to give her his entire heart and soul, but in order to do  
that she had to be his, no one else's...  
  
*****  
  
Endymion leaned closer until his breath was caressing her cheek and  
then he murmured in his huskiest voice: "But if you continue  
screaming that way I wouldn't be surprised if my sense of hearing  
gets spoiled for the rest of my life".   
  
His last statement made Usagi turn from a light pink hue to a bright  
crimson one and when he took notice of it he just winked at her.  
Utterly ashamed, she quickly tore her burning face away from him,  
her head dropped to her chest, and her gaze fixed on the floor "I...  
ummm... well, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... well, you know..." she  
stammered, not sure of what to say.   
  
Mamoru almost chuckled at the sight *She looks soooo cute. Well... now  
that I think about it I can't remember a time when she DOESN'T look  
cute at all...*  
  
Usagi tried desperately to find the right apology but when she  
finally realized she was just wasting her time she instantly  
returned to the main subject "But anyway, you didn't answer my  
question..." she said softly, almost shyly.  
  
"Huh?!" Mamoru was once again caught off guard and for a brief  
moment he simply forgot what the question was... "Oh! Oh yeah, I'm  
fine! I was just thinking about... 'things', you know?" the prince  
replied with a smile playing on his lips. He looked down at her  
angelical face and almost burst out laughing; she made such a  
lovely picture with her left eyebrow arched in confusion and her  
small lips set in a pout. The prince covered his mouth in an  
attempt to stop his snicker, but when he realized it was useless,  
he started to giggle blatantly, never noticing the effect that his  
behavior was having on her.   
  
When he finally got a hold of his self-control he gazed at Usagi  
from the corner of his eye. She was seemingly angry and about to  
stranggle him... *Dear God, if looks could kill I would be already  
dead...* he thought as he swallowed the lump that had risen in his  
throat *...but she seems to look even more beautiful when she's  
angry*. This last thought brought the twinkle of mischief back to  
his eyes and the teasing smile returned to his full lips.   
  
She was about to say something *probably yell at me...*, but before  
she could utter a single word he hushed her by putting two fingers  
to her lips. Once she had calmed down he draped his right arm  
casually over her shoulders and his left one went around her waist,  
pulling her closer to him and pressing her back against his hard  
chest... Mamoru then placed his chin on top of her head and was  
suddenly overwhelmed by her ambrosial smell... *Vanilla can't be this  
sweet...* he thought dreamily. *Not even the most luscious rose can  
equal this exquisite aroma. I can't find the right words to  
describe it...*  
  
Usagi's scent had mesmerized him, and at the moment he couldn't  
think of anything else but the lovely enchantress who had somehow  
captured his heart. Endymion leaned closer in order to pull her  
legs and place them on top of the couch. His left hand was resting  
on her back, but with a swift movement he brought it up to the nape  
of her neck so he could lower her body as slowly and carefully as  
he could manage, knowing perfectly well that that particular  
position left her totally defenseless. As he gazed down at his  
bewitching muse he couldn't help but smile at her, tenderness and  
care written all over his face. Just by looking at her facial  
expressions he could tell Usagi was obviously embarrassed by the  
precarious circumstance she was in, her sparkling blue eyes were  
wide open, her cheeks were a faint pink hue, and her rosy lips were  
slightly parted... *just as if they were waiting to be kissed...* he  
thought absentmindedly. As soon as the idea entered his mind,  
Mamoru felt his insides starting to melt *Gods! What are you doing  
to me, Usako!?* he mused, groaning inwardly at the all-too-familiar  
sensations assaulting him, feelings that made him lose all of his  
self-control, emotions that only took over him whenever he was near  
HER.   
  
*If her looks are even more enchanting than those of Aphrodite, her  
perfume is sweeter than that of any flower I know, her skin...* he  
thought while sliding his right hand down her arm *...is as soft as  
rose's petals, and her voice surpasses Aoide's hymn's beauty... I  
wonder what her lips taste like, for the last time I kissed her it  
was such a brief moment I think I've already forgotten what being  
in heaven feels like... I just hope I don't get punished for getting  
involved with such an enthralling goddess; I can almost feel Zeus'  
eyes on me, probably determining the best angle from which he can  
strike me with one of his powerful thunderclaps...* The prince was  
desperately trying to get a hold on his increasing desire, but  
after a while he finally decided not to fight his senses and  
allowed them to carry him away...  
  
*****  
  
As soon as she finished her explanation, Usagi looked at Mamoru to  
see what his reaction would be. He seemed deep in thought, but  
since he stayed that way for quite a while she decided to ask him  
if he was alright. She did that several times and when he didn't  
answer she began to get worried. She put her hand on his shoulder  
and questioned him again, this time she succeeded in catching his  
attention, but considering that he was still in his own dream world  
he only managed to stutter a couple of words. His reply gave her  
the idea that he didn't care at all about what she had just said  
and so she lost all of her patience and started to yell at him,  
finally bringing him out of his reverie. When she noticed the  
bewildered look on Mamoru's face she cursed herself for having such  
an outburst. He brought his hands up to his ears and rubbed them  
carefully, she assumed that her noisiness had seriously damaged his  
auricles... and she wasn't totally wrong "Geez Usako, I'm not deaf  
you know?" he commented. Just when she was about to apologize he  
added "But if you continue screaming that way I wouldn't be  
surprised if my sense of hearing gets spoiled for the rest of my  
life". These last words were whispered near her ear, his deep  
masculine voice, his scorching breath, not to mention his sweet,  
intoxicating cologne *Hmmm... roses...*, were sending delicious shivers  
up and down her spine. During this time the princess had already  
turned three shades of red and even if she hated to admit it she  
just knew that she couldn't help it, the closer he was, the less  
power she had over her emotions. Heck, all he had to do was look at  
her to make her insides melt!... and that's exactly what he did; when  
their eyes met he winked at her, making her blush even more  
evident. Usagi realized that she was making a fool of herself and  
so, in order to make the situation less embarrassing, she tore her  
gaze away from him and fixed it on the floor, suddenly finding her  
feet quite interesting...  
  
Sometime later, as soon as the princess had somewhat regained her  
self-control, she began to apologize for her behavior, but to her  
utter dismay all she was able to do was stutter some incoherent  
words that even though they somehow made her point clear, they also  
revealed just how nervous he made her feel, which also meant that  
she was unconsciously telling him that whenever he was around, she  
became weak. Usagi was desperately trying to find the right  
apology, but when she finally did she couldn't bring herself to say  
it aloud, so after a while she finally gave up.  
  
Instead, she resolved that the best thing to do right now was to  
change the subject. Cautiously, with a gentle, faraway voice she  
said "But anyway, you didn't answer my question..." referring to the  
inquiry that had first started this uncomfortable predicament...  
  
At first Mamoru seemed to be dumbfounded by her statement, since he  
was staring at her with the most foolish and unreadable expression  
on his face. "Huh?!" was the only word that escaped his lips. Usagi  
was about to lose her patience all over again, but decided against  
it. She was about to repeat her remark when he suddenly started to  
talk again "Oh! Oh yeah, I'm fine! I was just thinking about...  
'things', you know?"   
  
*No, I don't know what 'things' you're talking about, the only  
'thing' I know is that you've been spacing out quite easily,  
leaving me talking to myself* was what Serenity wanted to tell him,  
but instead of letting him know of her ponderings she just raised  
her left eyebrow skeptically and pouted her lips slightly (however,  
she didn't realize she was doing so), she really didn't want to  
discuss anymore.  
  
The young princess watched as Mamoru brought his left hand to his  
mouth, she could tell that he was trying to supress his laughter,  
but not being able to stop it he started to giggle softly. *What  
the hell is he laughing about? This is not funny!* the princess  
thought exasperatedly.   
  
*****  
  
Usagi didn't usually have such a short temper, but she was trying to  
make him see the reasons why they couldn't be together and all he  
had done was get distracted; then, after coming back to his senses,  
he had acted as if nothing had happened, being the perfect  
gentleman; and finally, as if that wasn't enough, he had burst out  
laughing without any reason at all.   
  
On the inside, more than angry she was disappointed that he didn't  
take her seriously. She knew that either he hadn't paid ANY  
attention to her (as she had initially thought) or he was trying to  
avoid the subject, and somehow she suspected that it was the  
latter, making her feel all the more upset with him.  
  
The raven haired priestess of Mars had once told her that the best  
way of hiding one's true feelings was acting as if she were pissed  
off, and that's exactly what she was doing. She didn't want to look  
like a weak sentimental woman, even if that's what she really was...  
  
*****  
  
Usagi was about to blow off the top of her head when she suddenly  
felt Mamoru's fingers pressing against her lips. She gazed up at  
him with an exasperated look on her face, but as soon as she saw  
the tenderness written all over his features her heart melted right  
then and there. Her anger towards the man sitting next to her or...  
more like under her, was soon forgotten.   
  
The princess turned away and crossed her arms in front of her  
frustratingly, embarrassed at herself for not being able to  
maintain her firmness of purpose. She was trying her best to  
rearrange her thoughts, but having him this close made it nearly  
impossible. Besides, at this point she really didn't know how she  
should be feeling: angry, upset, happy, bewildered, excited maybe?  
*Oh! this man is just sooooo confusing* Usagi thought to herself  
*How am I supposed to know if he's taking me seriously when he  
keeps changing his personality every now and then? Wha... 'gasp'*  
Serenity's thoughts were rudely interrupted when she felt a pair of  
strong arms wrap around her. She was tempted to look at the bold  
gentleman but decided against it, knowing that if she were to look  
into those two pools of endless blue there was no way she would be  
able to uphold what little self-control she still possessed. By  
this time Serenity's arms had already fallen from their folded  
position and were now resting on her lap. She was having serious  
trouble with her breathing, and in an attempt not to die from lack  
of oxygen she started to inhale with loud gasps and exhale with  
soft sighs.  
  
She was so focused in this usually normal exercise that she never  
even noticed Mamoru placing his chin comfortably on her head and  
sometime later, when she had finally gotten a grip on her wild  
emotions, he surprised her by settling her all of a sudden on a  
lying position, putting her on an *extremely* awkward situation.  
For about the hundredth time that day Serenity's body started to  
act on its own: abnormal heartbeat, difficulties in breathing,  
trembling limbs, tall tale blushing, widening blue orbs... [AN: well,  
you get the idea, don't you?]  
  
The princess watched enthralled as Mamoru's lips started to near  
hers. A part of her wanting nothing more than to taste his  
sweetness, but another one keeping her from doing so, knowing and  
fearing the consequences of her not being able to stop kissing him.  
  
Her eyes started to water up, the longing was eating at her insides,  
but somehow she managed to keep the tears from falling. Mamoru's  
face was getting closer and closer by the minute, yet when his  
mouth was not even an inch apart, Usagi twisted in his arms and  
with a sudden and somewhat violent pull she was completely out of  
his grasp.  
  
*****  
  
Endymion couldn't quite understand what had just happened. One  
minute he was about to overstep the threshold of ecstasy and the  
next one he was holding onto thin air, the bunny had escaped from  
its hunter *Damn the girl!* he cursed, but was immediately  
silenced... *Hey! Watch your tongue young man! Don't you dare talk  
about my Usako in that way, do you hear me? EVER! Understood?* The  
prince groaned annoyingly while rubbing his temples with his thumbs  
*Here I go again...*  
  
After this now all-too-familiar discussion, Mamoru opened his eyes  
and gazed at the girl standing next to the fireplace, so close yet  
so far away from him. She was hugging herself vehemently as if  
looking for some kind of protection. It was evident that her whole  
body was trembling *And I bet it's not because she's cold...* and her  
head was bowed in such a way that she almost looked... defeated?  
  
The young man frowned at this last thought and without moving from  
his seating position, afraid that he would scare her away... again,  
he whispered her name softly "Usako?" The tenderness in his voice  
still seemed unfamiliar to him *Was it just a few hours ago when I  
had nothing more than coldness in my heart?* he wondered.  
  
Mamoru watched Usagi carefully as he waited for her to say  
something, but the response never came. Determined to make her  
talk, Endymion was about to ask if she was okay, nevertheless the  
sound of a muted sob made him stop. Now more confused and concerned  
than ever he finally stood up and walked towards her. Once he was  
by her side he tried to reach for her, but to his utter dismay she  
was not about to let him comfort her. Usagi stepped away from him  
and declared in a broken voice "Please, don't touch me".   
  
It was a simple statement, said in a kind yet firm way, but it was  
enough to break any man's heart... especially Mamoru's. *What's wrong  
with her? She's acting even more distant than she did at the  
beginning of this whole thing. For God's sake I was only going to  
kiss her, nothing out of this world!* he thought miserably *But she  
did tell you that she wouldn't be able to see you again, that this  
relationship couldn't last. Don't you think she's trying to make  
you understand it? If you could only accept fate this wouldn't hurt  
so much. Just let her go and everything will be alright* *ARE YOU  
COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?! I'm never, and put it into your thick  
hardened head: NEVER going to give her up. Do you know how long  
have I been waiting for someone like her? Of course you know,  
you've shared my loneliness all these years. How could you ever  
suggest such a stupid idea? I've already told you, and if I haven't  
I'm telling you now: she'll be mine no matter what. If I have to  
give up the crown... I'll do it, if I have to go through hell... I'll  
do it, if I must die so I can wait for her in heaven... I'll do it,  
whatever it takes... I'll do it. IS THAT CLEAR ENOUGH?* *Yes... but are  
you sure she'll be willing to do all those things for you in  
return?...* The prince's heart suddenly froze.  
  
*****  
  
Not wasting her time, as soon as Serenity found herself free she  
started to back away from Mamoru, however trying to stay within  
audible range for she knew that he would no doubt ask for an  
explanation to her unexpected and abrupt demeanor. When Usagi got  
to the fireplace she stopped, deciding that she was already at a  
'safe' distance.   
  
Since her body was trembling from the effort of suppressing her  
heart's will, the princess hugged herself striving to calm the  
aching within her mind and soul.  
  
It was his voice, full of anxiety and gentleness, what broke the  
dam. The tears that she had once refused to let go were now running  
down her cheeks, leaving behind them small trails of salt.  
*Serenity, you fool girl, calm yourself! You can't possibly let him  
see you in this state, you must...* Too late, a sob had already  
escaped from her lips and she could hear his muffled footsteps  
approaching her. Sensing his intent, Usagi moved away before he  
could lay a hand on her and said in a low voice "Please, don't  
touch me".   
  
The princess didn't have to look at him, didn't want to, she knew  
she had hurt him... badly. Heck!, her own heart had been seriously  
slashed when she said those words. As a matter of fact she DID want  
him to touch her, to comfort her, to whisper words of  
encouragement, to love her, to cherish her, to... *But he can't! Geez  
child, how many times do I have to remind you that: 1. You're a  
princess 2. Princesses do NOT mingle with common people 3. You're  
the heir to the throne of the Silver Alliance 4. Earth is NOT part  
of the Silver Alliance 5. He's an earthling 6. This relationship  
CAN'T subsist 7. Capisce!? [AN: sorry, I don't know how to spell  
this thing]*  
  
This self-reprimand hushed Serenity, her sobs could no longer be  
heard, but the drops of salt water were still flowing openly. There  
was a long silence between the two youngsters. It was Mamoru who  
broke it...  
  
*****  
  
Endymion's last thought terrified him to no ends. *...are you sure  
she'll be willing to do all those things for you in return? Does  
she really love you? Do you really love her? Or is it just a  
temporary thing?* *Well, there's only one way to find out...*  
  
Gathering all of his willpower, the prince took a step forward and  
with a roughness so unlike him grabbed the girl by her shoulders.  
Since she didn't look up at him he commanded rather harshly "Usagi,  
look at me!" when she still refused to return his gaze, Mamoru lost  
his temper and shook her vigorously while yelling at her "USAGI!".   
  
Finally she lifted her head and stared at him with a mix of anger,  
fright, disappointment, sadness, and shock. Glancing at her,  
Endymion suddenly forgot what his rage was about... Lowering his head  
in humbleness and shame he lessened his grip on her arms and spoke  
in an undertone "Sorry, I don't know what got into me"  
  
After a couple of minutes the prince decided that he had had enough,  
it was time to put an end to this uncomfortable silence. Heaving a  
long nervous sigh he finally asked "Usako, why are you acting like  
this? Why are you turning me down?"  
  
Usagi gave a sigh of her own and answered nonchalantly, trying not  
to let her emotions grow wild and out of control "I've already told  
you Mamoru, but apparently you didn't take me seriously, I'm not  
surprised you don't remember since you were spacing out and simply  
ignoring my words. I..." Endymion placed his fingers on her lips  
succeeding in cutting her off for the second time that day. *Is  
that what she thought? That I wasn't paying attention to her? Well,  
well, well, she should have said that from the very beginning, that  
way we wouldn't be having this conversation.*  
  
With a sheepish and lopsided grin Mamoru explained himself "Well my  
darling, I'm about to prove you wrong" Needless to say, the petite  
girl had the grace to blush prominently at the use of such an  
endearment, causing him to chuckle softly, he was really enjoying  
himself.  
  
"First of all I want to make clear something: I DID listen to what  
you were saying, the reason why I was, as you have so accurately  
put it, 'spacing out' was because, as weird as it may sound, I have  
EXACTLY the same problem." Seeing Usagi's left eyebrow raise in a  
skeptical way that told him "O yeah, right. Whatever you say" he  
tried to be even MORE explicit "I know what you're thinking right  
now, my disbelieving little rabbit, but it's true. According to the  
law I shouldn't even be talking to you, but you know why I'm  
violating it?" he questioned her in a mysterious tone of voice.  
Usagi didn't say a word, she just shook her head no.   
  
Taking advantage of the situation, the prince took another step  
towards his love so that their bodies were practically touching and  
murmured huskily in her ear "Because I love you"  
  
Endymion could have burst out laughing at Usagi's bewildered and  
somewhat amusing expression, but determined to charm her into  
surrender he asked in his sexiest tone of voice "Why so bemused,  
sweetheart? I've told you that before, haven't I?"   
  
The girl was speechless and her body seemed to paralyze momentarily.  
The only thing she was able to do was stare open-mouthed at the  
handsome young man, slowly digesting what he had just said. In an  
attempt to make her senses come back to reality she shook her head  
and finally managed to stutter "But... but..." ...and then the words  
caught in her throat, nothing else could possibly come out.  
  
Endymion couldn't help but smirk. The thought that he affected the  
girl so that she couldn't even find her voice to speak was quite  
flattering *She's almost in the palm of my hand. A compliment more  
and she'll have to forfeit. There's no doubt about it* *Geez! Where  
did your humility go Endymion Mamoru Chiba?* *Well, you do want her  
in your arms, don't you?. This is not about values my friend, it's  
about winning* *If you say so...* "But what my dearest?"  
  
Usagi was obviously embarrassed by her previous display of  
stammering. Her head was bowed and her face had already acquired  
that unique and lovely pink hue... It took her a while before she had  
the courage to face him again, but when she finally did all traces  
of shyness and uncertainty had vanished.   
  
"But you can't quit on your responsibilities just because you've  
fallen in love Mamoru. Maybe it's easy for you, but not for me. If  
I keep seeing you I won't be just 'breaking the law' as you say,  
I'll be betraying my people. The ones that surround me have put all  
its confidence in me and I just can't throw that trust away" Once  
she had finished she turned away in order to hide her water-filled  
eyes and murmured softly as if to emphasize and convince herself "I  
can't"  
  
Endymion was utterly astonished by her words, they had almost  
sounded as a lecture for himself... nevertheless he wasn't about to  
give up, at least not without a fight. He had already made up his  
mind and no one, not even her, could change that. Without  
hesitation the prince reached out for his goddess and gathered her  
in his arms so that her back was pressing against his chest.  
  
By now Mamoru had realized that flattering was getting him nowhere  
so he decided that the best was to explain things solemnly, that  
way Usagi would know for sure that he was indeed taking her  
seriously and he would most likely make his point clear. Sighing,  
the prince rested his chin on the girl's right shoulder and began  
to talk "Look Usagi, I understand what you're feeling and I'm aware  
of the fact that I'm being absolutely immature, but you know what?  
if being irresponsible means that I'll always have you by my side I  
don't care a bit. I've told you countless times: I love you and I  
won't give you up that easily. You say our duty is more important  
than our emotions, but I'll have to disagree with you. The moment  
we're born we necessarily have to accept certain obligations, we  
have no choice in that matter, but as time goes by each and  
everyone of us, human beings I mean, develops his or her own  
judgment. For 20 years I've obeyed my parents and teachers, I've  
never complained for I understood it was part of my education. But  
when these tasks go beyond my beliefs I don't let them triumph over  
me and that's exactly what you're doing: you're letting other  
people rule your life. I have no doubt that our parents expect us  
to be content, but sometimes they just don't realize that what they  
consider the best is not what we want. People may give their  
opinion of my everyday deeds, sometimes I'll agree with them,  
sometimes I won't, but I'm never going to let them force me into  
doing something against my own will. In this case I must confess  
that I have no experience in love, but I'm more than willing to  
learn, and I'm not letting ANYONE interfere with my feelings. I  
don't care if I disappoint my people, it's my happiness we're  
talking about, not theirs" Endymion stopped for a moment and then  
murmured in a somewhat saddened tone of voice "However everything  
I've said also applies to you, you're also an individual who has  
the right to make her own decisions. As much as I would like you to  
stay with me, if you refuse to do so I won't stop you anymore."  
With these last words Mamoru pulled away, turned Usagi around and  
held her at arms-length, waiting for a response.  
  
*****  
  
Serenity didn't know what to do anymore. After Mamoru's reasonable  
explanation her sense of duty had started to falter. According to  
what he had said their love for each other wasn't a mere whim, but  
rather a determination they had both taken and that their people  
would have to, if not accept, at least respect. *But... even if I do  
rebel against my kingdom I wouldn't be able to see him that often,  
and how am I going to be sure he's not going to fall in love with  
someone else? Although it hurts me to leave him, it'd be even more  
painful to someday find out he doesn't love me anymore.* And so the  
princess' decision was taken...  
  
Usagi continued staring at the carpeted floor and said in such a low  
voice that he almost didn't hear her "I'm sorry Mamoru, but I  
really have to go back home. I..."  
  
"Is that what you truly want Usagi?" he interrupted her.  
  
The princess was in the verge of tears, but her mind stopped her  
from breaking down *Come on Serenity, don't crumble now that you're  
about to succeed* *Please enlighten me, what am I supposed to win?*  
*JUST DO IT! Geez, you're such a stubborn girl...* *Is that a bad  
thing?* *Don't you start messing up with me Usagi!* *Ok, ok, I got  
the message* "Y-yes" she finally managed to say. Everything would  
have been perfect if a sob hadn't escaped from her mouth... *Damn it  
girl! Couldn't you just wait for a couple of minutes more!?*   
  
Unfortunately for her the soft sound hadn't gone unnoticed by  
Mamoru. Serenity didn't dare look up at him for she knew he might  
had already found out she was lying, and she wasn't mistaken...  
  
*****  
  
Endymion shook his head in disapproval *That girl... she should have  
already learnt that there's no point in hiding the truth from me...*  
and stepped forward. He put his right hand under Usagi's chin and  
lifted it gently until a pair of tearful eyes were staring back at  
him.   
  
A teardrop found its way down her cheeks, but the prince brushed it  
away with his thumb before it could fall. He put his hands on both  
sides of her face and whispered near her ear "You can't fool me  
Usako" After that he straightened up slowly and resumed his speech  
"Very well, if that's what you genuinely desire, you'll have to  
prove it to me."   
  
"H-how?" asked the shy girl confusedly.   
  
The prince paused for effect, took hold of her chin once again, and  
then approached her until their noses were practically touching  
"You look up at me and tell me that you won't regret taking this  
resolution" he stated somewhat sternly.   
  
Upon hearing this Usagi tried to turn away, but since Endymion had  
been prepared for this kind of reaction, he didn't let go and  
forced her to maintain eye contact. After a long silence in which  
the two youngsters just gazed at each others eyes, she finally  
managed to stammer "I... I..." but she couldn't finish for she  
collapsed on top of his chest sobbing openly and heartbreakingly.  
  
Endymion closed his eyes and relished the moment of having her in  
his arms. He tried to soothe her the best he could, but it seemed  
that nothing in this world could ever stop her crying. A few  
minutes went by and then all of a sudden he heard her murmur  
painfully "I can't"   
  
Mamoru didn't have the chance to reply for Usagi had startled him  
when she began shuddering uncontrollably. He looked down at her and  
noticed that her legs were tottering. Sensing what was about to  
happen if he didn't do something to prevent it, the prince  
tightened his grip on the girl's waist, successfully steadying her.   
  
Placing his head on top of hers he sighed and asked "Gods Usako,  
what are you so afraid of?"  
  
Usagi hesitated for a while before she finally said "You..."  
  
"Huh?!" This simple yet meaningful word had managed to turn  
Endymion's good sense into a whirlwind. Baffled, Mamoru demanded an  
explanation "Wha-what do you mean by that?"  
  
*****  
  
Pulling slightly away so that her hands were resting on his chest,  
Serenity began her rationalization "What I mean is that it scares  
me immensely to think that I'd be willing to give up everything  
just for you, a man whom I've met a short time ago. What I'm  
feeling is rather confusing and I must confess I don't understand  
it myself at all. If I leave you I'm positive my heart will always  
be missing something, I'd become half a person. However, if we do  
get to know each other I won't be able to see you that often, and  
it frightens me to think that while I'm gone you'll find someone  
else. I've never had a relationship with a man, therefore I've  
never experienced a heart break, nevertheless somehow I know I  
won't be able to overcome that kind of pain... That's why I'd prefer  
to return home, incomplete yet unharmed "  
  
As soon as she finished, the princess looked up and gasped. Mamoru  
was gazing at her with a smile on his face and even though tears  
were falling from his eyes, they still revealed the feelings within  
its depths: never-ending love, gratitude, and devotion...   
  
After a glimpse, Usagi had already been freed from her previous  
doubts. He needn't say anything and yet he did...  
  
*****  
  
Endymion hadn't been able to stop the tears from falling. Usagi's  
earnestness had touched him...  
  
He removed his hands from her waist and placed them on her cheeks  
instead. For a while he just stood still, admiring and caressing  
her features. Then, he said affectionately "How could you think  
that Usako? I'd never betray you, ever. I can't stand to see you in  
pain, and I would hate myself if I were the cause of it. Throughout  
my life I've met thousands of women, some of them were stunning I  
have to admit, but you're the first one who's captured my heart.  
You've this special quality that makes you beautiful not only on  
the outside, but on the inside too and I'm not about to throw away  
the opportunity to keep you to myself now that I've found you.  
Believe me when I tell you this my lady: you'll always be my one  
and only"  
  
"Promise?" she asked tentatively, her eyes beaming with renewed hope  
and cheerfulness.   
  
"I cross my heart" he whispered meaningfully "But..." This last word  
had made Usagi's fears return full force. The prince noticed this  
immediately and smiled at her reassuringly. "...But you'll also have  
to promise me something"  
  
Usagi sighed with apparent relief. When she turned to look up at him  
once again, her eyebrows were raised suspiciously and yet she was  
grinning "And that would be...?"  
  
Not to be outdone, Endymion returned the smirk and then made his  
move...  
  
*****  
  
The young princess squealed in surprise and delight when Mamoru all  
of a sudden lifted her off the ground and began walking towards the  
large sofa.  
  
She had wrapped her arms around his neck and when he placed her  
gently on the couch she stopped Mamoru's efforts to disentangle  
himself by tightening her grip on him. As soon as she realized what  
she had just done she reddened, but was compensated when he started  
to chuckle softly.   
  
Once his laughter had subsided Mamoru resumed his talk "You have to  
promise me that, when the time comes, you'll be mine... forever"   
  
Serenity, suddenly feeling weak, let her arms fall from their former  
position. She was staring at Mamoru agape, her previous blushing  
had turned into an unhealthy paleness and her eyes were about to go  
out of their sockets. It took her some time to regain her ability  
to speak and when she did all she could deal with was a stuttering  
"W-what d-did you s-say?"  
  
*****  
  
Endymion wasn't surprised by her reaction, he was kind of expecting  
it... Smiling lovingly down at her he took both of her hands in his  
and whispered tenderly "I know I may be going too fast, but I've  
never been so sure about something in my life" he paused, trying to  
find a way of explaining the issue not so straightforwardly, but  
after a while of hesitating he decided that the best was to go  
direct to the point. Having made his decision, the prince took a  
deep breath and said "Usako, will you marry me?"  
  
*****  
  
Serenity couldn't believe her ears. *He's actually asking me to  
marry him?!* *Of course you dumb bunny! Geez, are you deaf or  
something?! Well, it doesn't matter... the point here is that you're  
going to tell him...* "Yes!" she yelped enthusiastically,  
interrupting her mind's train of thought. *WHAT??!!! Are you crazy  
or something? Do you have any idea of what you've just done?* *Yep!  
I've just agreed to marry the only man I'll ever love. Now, if  
you'll excuse us... we need some privacy here and your yelling is not  
helping, so... could you just SHUT UP!?* *...* *Thank you so very much*   
  
*****  
  
Endymion was a bundle of nerves. He had just proposed to her, but it  
seemed that she hadn't heard for she simply kept looking at him  
with an unreadable expression. He was about to say something, but  
before he could utter a single word he found himself enveloped in  
the thin arms of an excited girl who was crying out "Yes!"   
  
The prince returned the hug whole heartedly until he finally  
realized the significance of what she had just said *SHE SAID  
YES!!!!* and that was Mamoru's last thought before he fainted dead  
away.   
  
*****  
  
Serenity had gone to her own dream world, she couldn't recall a  
happier time than this... Everything was perfect until she took in  
the fact that about 140 pounds were weighing her down. "Mamo-chan?"  
she asked softly. When he didn't answer back she began to worry.  
She tried to sit up, but since he was too heavy she only succeeded  
in falling down to her previous lying position... with Mamoru on top.   
  
Usagi blushed becomingly, as she was so used to, at the *ahem*  
intimacy of their current situation. Now grasping the full meaning  
of what was going on, the princess squirmed until she finally  
achieved to get his body's load off of her. She stood up in order  
to smooth down her nightgown and then kneeled down next to him.   
  
Serenity gazed down at him adoringly with a smile on her face *He  
looks so cute when he's asleep, and all the more handsome...* Then,  
out of the blue, she began to giggle because of the thought that  
had occurred to her *Who would've ever imagined that the strong-  
looking Mamoru would become unconscious for the reason that a girl  
accepted his marriage proposal*  
  
Usagi stayed by Mamoru's side daydreaming, therefore never noticing  
that at the same time her hands were playing with his silky strands  
of midnight black hair.   
  
10 minutes later...  
  
The princess' reverie was broken by the sound of a muffled grunt  
coming from the dark-haired young man. She watched him stir for a  
while before he opened his eyes at last and blue met blue. "Hello  
sleepy head" she whispered teasingly.  
  
*****  
  
*What happened? Where am I?* were Endymion's first thoughts as he  
began his journey back to reality. He tried to open his eyes slowly  
only to groan frustratingly when the light forced him to close them  
again. He made numerous attempts until he finally got used to its  
brightness and the first thing he saw was... blue? The prince blinked  
several times and as soon as he had a better focus he realized what  
exactly he had caught a glimpse of. A pair of the most enchanting  
blue eyes was staring back at him, its even more beautiful owner:  
his beloved Usako...  
  
"Hello sleepy head" she said softly while grinning playfully down at  
him.   
  
He offered her a smile of his own and then asked while sitting up  
leisurely, visibly bewildered "What happened?"  
  
Usagi didn't answer him immediately for she was busy trying to  
suppress her chuckles, unsuccessfully. Once she had somewhat  
regained her composure she inquired mysteriously "You really want  
to know?" the prince only nodded. With a mischievous twinkle within  
her eyes, Usagi leaned over so that her breath was caressing his  
cheeks and whispered in a sexy tone of voice "You blacked out as  
soon as I agreed to be your wife"  
  
Images of the past events were suddenly flashing throughout  
Endymion's head and feeling utterly embarrassed at the scene he  
must have made when he passed out, the prince blushed prominently.  
Noticing this, Usagi burst out laughing which only made Mamoru's  
pink hue turn into a deep crimson one.   
  
Wanting desperately to put an end to this humiliation, Endymion  
managed to control his body, his skin immediately returning to its  
normal shade. Taking advantage of the fact that Usagi was oblivious  
to the world, still giggling uncontrollably, he grabbed her by the  
waist, stood up, and commenced to spin around.   
  
*****  
  
Although startled at first, the princess soon found herself laughing  
merrily along with Mamoru. After a while though, she began to feel  
dizzy and when she realized he wasn't about to halt just yet she  
yelled at the top of her lungs "Mamo-chan, STOP!"  
  
The scream had been a success, for it had caught his attention at  
once. Mamoru tried to cease all movement, but since they had  
already gained speed he lost control and tripped over his own feet.  
Both of them fell to the ground with a loud "Ahh!!!", Serenity on  
top of Mamoru.  
  
The princess had closed her eyes on instinct and when she opened  
them she found Mamoru grinning sheepishly up at her. Finding the  
picture he made rather funny she burst out laughing yet again and  
he followed her lead.  
  
Once their chuckles had subsided, they gazed at each other. However  
there was something strange in that look, something they hadn't  
noted before, an emotion they couldn't fully make out, perhaps it  
was... awareness?  
  
As strange as it may sound Serenity didn't blush nor she tried to  
escape from his grasp. She just smiled at him and then proceeded to  
place her head on his chest, waiting for her still racing heart to  
go back to its normal pace.   
  
*****  
  
Endymion raised his eyebrows in amazement, finding Usagi's behavior  
quite unusual... *On the other hand*, he reasoned, *she's already  
accepted to become my wife, why should she be ashamed of having me  
near?* *Besides, a time will come when we'll be closer than this...*  
a part of him added, causing him to blush faintly.   
  
Setting this thoughts aside, the prince hugged his angel tightly,  
fully enjoying this new feeling of completeness that invaded his  
heart and soul. The young couple stayed comfortably in each other's  
arms until Mamoru considered it was about time to break the  
silence. "Usako?"   
  
At the mention of her name, the girl lifted herself up and placed  
both of her elbows on his chest so that she could rest her head on  
her hands and look at him effortlessly "Yes Mamo-chan?"  
  
"So, it's Mamo-chan again, hmm?" he asked jokingly. Usagi made a  
puppy face, batting her eyelashes, and then smiled charmingly, her  
whole being radiating cheerfulness. Endymion shook his head while  
murmuring "You little tease..." and then said out loud "Now that  
we've both made our oaths, don't you think we should somehow seal  
them?"  
  
"What for? Isn't that enough?" she asked, puzzled by this strange  
request.   
  
"Just to make them more... let's say... 'legal'" he answered.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh!" Serenity exclaimed, finally understanding what he meant.  
Suddenly an impish idea popped into her mind and her eyes  
brightened. "How about a kiss?" she suggested boldly.   
  
Just as she had expected, her offer had caught Mamoru's attention  
for he was grinning at her playfully and his gaze was reflecting  
openly his never ending desire. "Hmmm... I like the sound of that.  
Where did you get such an excellent idea?"  
  
"I have my sources..." The princess said nonchalantly. He raised his  
left eyebrow skeptically, but she just smiled innocently and winked  
at him.  
  
Shrugging, Mamoru put his arms under his head, closed his eyes, and  
declared "Well? I'm waiting..."  
  
With a mischievous smirk on her face, Serenity closed the gap  
between them and placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek after which  
she quickly hauled herself up, walked towards the couch, and sat  
down, trying to find a position that looked sexy, yet above  
suspicion...   
  
*****  
  
Endymion couldn't wait to taste her sweetness again, but since he  
was giving her the chance to take the initiative he had to be  
patient. He could feel her warm breath coming closer, and closer,  
and closer... *Any moment now...* he thought excitedly, fighting back  
the urge to release his arms from under his neck, grab her, and  
start devouring her nectar. And then it happened, her mouth made  
contact with... HIS CHEEK?  
  
The prince couldn't believe it *A peck on the cheek? What kind of  
kiss is that?!* he thought exasperatingly. Mamoru was about to  
seize her, planning to hold her prisoner until she gave him a REAL  
kiss, but, either he was too slow or she was incredibly fast, when  
his arms had been freed, she had already vanished.  
  
Groaning, Endymion sat up and glared at the temptress that was now  
sitting peacefully on the couch "THAT'S IT?" he demanded, not even  
bothering to hide his wrath.  
  
*****  
  
Serenity was having a hard time trying to suppress her giggles *It's  
so hilarious to see him mad* "Why so angry my darling?" she asked  
sweetly, feigning ingenuousness.  
  
Mamoru's voice softened slightly at the apparent 'naïveté' of Usagi,  
but he was still upset "Where's my kiss?" he asked.   
  
Rolling her eyes, the princess replied annoyingly "I've just gave it  
to you, not a minute ago, remember?"  
  
Now utterly frustrated he stood up and complained at her unfairness  
"You call THAT a kiss?"  
  
"Of course, what else could it be?" she asked confusedly.  
  
"You didn't give me a kiss, you gave me a peck on the cheek, *the*  
understatement of a kiss" he said matter-of-factly and sighed  
dejectedly.  
  
"Oh! I see..." she said, pretending she was learning something unheard  
of. Smiling inwardly and returning to her original plan, the  
princess put on her best innocent look and inquired tentatively  
"...Perhaps you could teach me what a REAL kiss is. Would that be too  
much of a problem?"  
  
*****  
  
Endymion's face perked up at Usagi's timely proposition "Not at all  
baby, it'll be my pleasure..." he answered back huskily and started  
to walk towards his prey...  
  
To be continued...   
  
Stay tuned for chapter nine: The Storm  
  
*** Just to make this clear, in this story the Earth Kingdom doesn't  
have an exact location (a country, that is) for it is supposed to  
be the head of all nations. I also have to add that every single  
country has a royal family. So, as you can see, there are no  
republics, just monarchies. Now don't flame on this, I just had to  
make it that way so it would fit in the story's plot, ok? Well, I  
hope I didn't confuse you that much.  
  
Sunday December 26th, 1999. 2:58 AM  



	9. The storm

E-mail: sailor_dafne@hotmail.com  
Webpage: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_dafne  
Rating: PG-13  
By: Dafne  
  
If you want to read my AN, you will be able to find them here:  
http://www.geocities.com/sailor_dafne/notes.html  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of repeating over and over again that  
I DON'T own these characters *sniff*. See what you've caused? I'm  
*sniff* practically *sniff* on the verge *sniff* of tears *sniff*.  
Anyhow, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi and lots of other important  
companies, so please don't sue me. *sniff* I'm poor anyway.  
  
A real princess  
Chapter nine: The Storm  
  
Serenity was making a valiant effort in trying to suppress her  
laughter at seeing Mamoru's numerous and quite evident reactions to  
her bold suggestion, the princess had apparently caught her  
victim's entire attention: his eyes had suddenly acquired this  
particular glint that indicated he was up to no good; she presumed  
his lips must've gone dry for he had wetted them, if somewhat  
unconsciously; besides, she could clearly make out, even through  
his clothes, his well-defined muscles, which obviously implied that  
they had tightened in anticipation...   
  
"Not at all baby, it'll be my pleasure..." he had said. Oh yes, she  
knew perfectly well what that husky tone of voice meant: she had  
him within her grasp. Serenity smiled at herself, wondering how she  
could have such an effect on him, that she, out of all people,  
could make him lose control over his own body. *Well, Usagi my  
girl, it seems you're a seductress by nature. Why don't you take  
advantage of it?* she thought wickedly.   
  
The princess watched as Mamoru walked towards her, but she didn't  
attempt to stand up, in fact, she didn't even move; she was just  
staring directly at him with a mischievous smile plastered on her  
face, her eyes twinkling with deviousness. By looking at her you  
could have sworn she was the devil himself... but if that was the  
case, then you'd have to give him some credit: he had chosen a  
stunningly beautiful disguise.   
  
*****  
  
Endymion couldn't hide his excitement. He was finally going to  
receive his much deserved kiss. However, as he approached the angel  
lying peacefully on his couch he couldn't shake off the feeling  
that it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be *I  
don't know what you're worrying about though. Look at her, she's  
just an innocent little girl...* *But that smile...* *...a lamb who's  
waiting for its shepherd...* *...and that sparkle within her eyes...*  
*...she's definitely spellbound by your presence* *...it's as if she  
had something up her sleeve. I wonder what it might be...* *You're  
merely being paranoiac. Stop imagining things and go for it* *But...*  
*No buts, just DO IT!* *Ok, still...* *NOW!!!*   
  
By this time the prince was no more than 3 feet away from Usagi. He  
stopped and held out his hand for her to take, nevertheless, she  
just smiled at him charmingly and remained seated. Mamoru raised a  
suspicious eyebrow at her, nonetheless, it didn't take him long to  
realize what was going on for a part of him had already figured it  
out the very moment he had noticed how her legs were crossed sexily  
and yet she still managed to look gullible and oh-so-lovely.  
Gradually a smirk that denoted awareness appeared all over his  
handsome features; the prince was all set for a challenge, and it  
was certainly going to be an interesting one... *Didn't I tell you?  
She's being difficult.* *Nah! She doesn't know what to do, that's  
all* *Oh yeah? We'll see about that...*   
  
Endymion closed the gap between the two of them and made an attempt  
to capture the maiden, but when his arms closed over what he  
thought to be her waist there was nothing more than thin air.  
*Huh?* The prince was utterly confused; he had expected her  
struggle, not her disappearance.  
  
*****  
  
Serenity sensed that Mamoru was about to reach out for her,  
therefore before he could do anything about it she closed her eyes  
and focused her attention on one of the two rugs that, she assumed,  
were the two entrances (or exits, whatever the case may be) of the  
cave.   
  
When she opened them again Mamoru was already staring at her with  
the utmost ridiculous expression. "H-how... how did y-you do that?"  
He asked her, unable to control his stuttering. Usagi noticed his  
face had reddened a great deal and she guessed it was probably  
because he felt embarrassed; she had fooled him downright. The  
princess barely managed to suppress her laughter; he looked so  
cute!  
  
"Magic!" Serenity said, making a dramatic movement with her hands  
and finishing it with a teasing wink.  
  
After Usagi's most unlikely explanation Mamoru recovered his natural  
color, raised his left eyebrow skeptically, and folded his arms  
"Yeah, whatever... but why did you do it anyway? I thought you wanted  
me to give you a kiss?" he asked, his face set in a pout that made  
him look like a little child making a tantrum.  
  
"Oh! Didn't I tell you?" the princess inquired in a sweet tone of  
voice "You'll have to catch me first!" and with that she lifted one  
of the rugs and headed out in a sprint, leaving a bewildered Mamoru  
behind her.  
  
*****  
  
Endymion stared blankly at the spot where Usagi had been just a few  
moments ago, not quite registering what had happened. When he  
finally came back to his senses his lips curled up into a smug  
smile *Didn't I tell you? She's playing hard to get* This thought  
made Mamoru see in his mind's eye the picture of Usagi sitting on  
his couch, only this time he could clearly recognize the facade:  
her smile was far from innocent, it was more like a triumphant grin  
for she knew perfectly well she had him within her grasp; the  
twinkle of her eyes was, indeed, of anticipation, he just had  
failed to notice the mischief that was hidden beneath it...   
  
Now that he had witnessed the scene all over again he realized she  
was no longer the naïve girl he had met just a few hours ago;  
Usagi, being apparently a fast learner, had become one of the most  
talented temptresses he had ever met... "That little tease..." the  
prince muttered to himself while shaking his head. All of a sudden  
an idea popped into his mind *Well, now that I know she has some  
kind of powers, why should I withhold my own?* So thinking Endymion  
closed his eyes wearing an impish grin on his lips and almost  
immediately a golden light engulfed him. The glow brightened more  
and more with each passing second, but when it became almost  
blinding it disappeared abruptly. The prince had vanished into thin  
air...  
  
*****  
  
As soon as Serenity stepped through the threshold that had been  
concealed by the rug she was greeted by a strong gush of wind and a  
dense darkness. The drastic and not-so-pleasing change of  
environment made her shiver and groan inwardly *Great, this is just  
great. I'm trying to run away from him and now I'm trapped in this  
soggy cavern where I can't even walk properly because 1)I'm  
barefooted 2) the floor is stony and slippery 3)I can't see a damn  
thing! Besides, I'm almost certain that Mamoru knows this place as  
well as the palm of his hand and it won't be difficult for him to  
find me. It's not fair, he now has the upper hand!* Despite her  
bitter thoughts, Usagi stretched out her arms so as to not collide  
with anything that might be in the way and began to move very  
slowly, grimacing at the feel of rocks piercing her tender flesh.   
  
After a while she stopped, for she had suddenly realized that the  
beating of her heart, her breathing, and her soft footsteps were  
the only noises that could be heard throughout the vast expanse of  
the cave, which could only mean that Mamoru had not followed her.  
Finding it strange but feeling it would be better to deal with the  
issue once she was out of her current situation, the princess  
merely shrugged and picked up her pace again. Being aware of the  
fact that she still had some kind of control had given her a sense  
of confidence, thus the wicked smile had returned to her lips and  
her mind was already formulating new machinations. Since her body  
was no longer complaining, Serenity completely forgot about her  
surroundings and quickened her stride, but since her concentration  
was somewhere else her right foot got caught in a crack and...  
"Ahhhh!" THUMP! Usagi fell on her hands and knees, scraping them  
and twisting her ankle in the process. Surprisingly enough, the  
princess held back the curses that were about to flow out of her  
mouth and instead opted to groan softly both in pain and  
frustration.   
  
Serenity's eyes widened as soon as she lifted her head and tilted it  
to the right because from her current position she could clearly  
see that at the end of the tunnel there was a faint brightness,  
which could only mean that the maze made a turn at this point.  
*Well girl, it seems you're lucky, at least you tripped over  
instead of crashing into the wall, at the speed you were going you  
could have easily broken your nose*  
  
Sighing with relief the princess closed her eyes and focused on that  
spot of light. In a matter of seconds she was no longer kneeling on  
the hard cold floor of the clammy dark cave...  
  
*****  
  
Endymion was leaning against a rock looking intently at the raging  
sea and threatening clouds in front of him *It's certainly going to  
be a downpour* he thought, but his ponderings were abruptly  
interrupted by a female gasp. Smiling almost unconsciously, the  
prince turned towards the sound only to find himself face to face  
with a brown haired beauty, owner of the bewitching pair of blue  
eyes that had captured his heart.   
  
"H-how did you get here? You weren't even following me!" she  
exclaimed, seemingly bewildered.  
  
*It's payback time, darling* With a smile tugging at the corner of  
his lips Mamoru took a step forward and imitated the dramatic hand  
movements Usagi had made back in his refuge, stating nonchalantly  
"Magic!".   
  
The prince's obvious mocking attitude made Usagi regain her  
composure. She crossed her arms in front of her and indignantly  
turned her face away.  
  
Endymion's triumphant grin turned into a concerned frown as he fixed  
his eyes on Usagi's clothing. Her once flawless white nightgown was  
now smeared with mud and tiny drops of blood could be seen at her  
knee level. All amusement gone, he exclaimed in a choked voice "For  
goodness sake Usako, what happened to you?"  
  
The girl looked at him in confusion, but as soon as she followed his  
gaze, acknowledging for the first time her appearance, she blushed  
bright red and replied softly, while looking at the floor and  
playing with her hands "Well, you see... ummm... it was very dark in  
there, so I kinda... tripped and fell on my knees"   
  
In an attempt to locate any more injuries, Mamoru continued to stare  
at her. When he did find what he was looking for, his eyes  
practically popped out of their sockets. The prince closed the gap  
between the two of them and seized Usagi's hands, holding them with  
their palms up "Usako, your hands are wounded, and so are your  
feet!" he practically yelled at her.  
  
The girl's gaze traveled from her somewhat swollen hands to the  
ground beneath her feet, where the moist grass was rapidly changing  
from a light green to a deep scarlet color. Lifting her head, Usagi  
met Endymion's fretful face and said indifferently "Yeah, so?"  
  
Groaning in frustration, Mamoru finally lost his temper and started  
to scream at the top of his lungs "Geez child, how can you be so  
dense?!" The prince's sudden outburst made Usagi gasp in surprise,  
her eyes tearing up immediately. When Endymion noticed her  
heartbreaking expression he softened almost as quickly. He reached  
out to encircle her waist and pull her close to him.  
  
*****  
  
Serenity tensed at first, but before long she was at ease again.  
Closing her eyes, the princess let her worries out in the shape of  
two lonely crystalline tears. Still wrapped in her love's arms, she  
rested her head on his shoulder. Soon after Mamoru placed his own  
on top of hers and started rubbing his hands up and down her back  
in a comforting way. "I'm sorry Usako, I didn't mean to sound so  
mean, it's just that... well... you hurt yourself pretty badly and you  
talk about it as if it weren't such a big deal. You shouldn't have  
gone out barefooted, you..." he suddenly stopped mid-sentence, as if  
pondering over something. After a while he sighed dejectedly and  
added "I suppose it was my fault anyway, I know perfectly well how  
dangerous it is to walk through the tunnel in complete darkness  
when you're not familiar with the place. I should have gone after  
you."  
  
Mamoru's guilty tone made Serenity look up at him, but he was  
averting her eyes, bowing his head in shame. She placed her right  
hand on his left cheek and forced him to meet her gaze. Once he did  
she smiled sweetly and traced his jaw with her index finger "It was  
most definitely not your fault, if there is someone to blame then  
that should be me. I was the one who decided to start this pursuit,  
and I'm willing to take the consequences of it." When the princess  
saw he was about to protest she placed two fingers on his lips,  
silencing him successfully. She then leaned over and murmured  
amusedly in his ear "Besides, it was worth it, you should have seen  
the look on your face during the whole thing..." Usagi couldn't help  
giggling subtly as she recalled the scene.  
  
*****  
  
Hearing Usagi's melodious voice made Endymion smile. However, as he  
remembered that she was actually laughing at him, his smirk turned  
into an indignant scowl *Why the little...* His thoughts were  
suddenly interrupted for his angel was once again whispering words  
in his ear, only this time her tone of voice was slightly  
different... somewhat huskier... and sexier... "I'm getting tired of this  
game..." she said and paused. The beauty standing before him knew  
exactly what to do in order to drive Mamoru nearly insane, and he  
was having a hard time trying to keep his body in check. Her  
scorching breath sent delicious shivers up and down his spine,  
making him tremble noticeably. Her velvety scented hair enticed  
both smell and touch at the same time, making it quite difficult  
to think straight. And last, but not least, there was the fact that  
her tantalizing figure was pressing intimately against him so that  
he could feel her every curve, leaving nothing to the imagination...  
Silently praying he would have enough willpower to survive the  
spell that had been cast over him by a certain blue-eyed femme  
fatale, the prince listened to the rest of Usagi's speech "... I  
think now I'm ready to take that lesson..."  
  
"Huh?" was the only thing that managed to escape Endymion's lips.  
For a while he just stood staring at her, speechless, his mouth and  
eyes wide opened. Once he realized he must look stupid he shook his  
head and reasoned with himself *Maybe I'm just hearing things...*  
well, he was about to find out... "W-what did you say?" he asked her,  
barely containing his stuttering.  
  
*****  
  
Seeing Mamoru's expression made Serenity almost burst into a fit of  
laughter, but deciding that at the moment that was not a wise thing  
to do, she contented herself with just grinning mischievously at  
the handsome man enfolding her with a pair of wonderfully strong  
arms. The princess shook her head "My, my, I think you're getting  
deaf Mamo-chan" she said, but before he could reply to her devious  
comment she wrapped her slim arms around his neck, purposely  
bringing herself closer to him, their lips now mere inches apart...  
"I said that I'm now ready for that lesson you promised me,  
remember?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi's naïve tone of voice made the prince come out of his stupor.  
He stared down at her delicate features and noticed that she was  
batting her eyelashes flirtatiously and smiling impishly up at him.  
*How can she be a seductress and still manage to look ingenuous?*  
he meditated, but shook the thought off. *Well, she has already had  
her fun, I do believe it's my turn...* With a malicious grin  
plastered on his face, Endymion tightened his grip on the girl's  
waist and leaned over so that his lips were brushing against her  
left ear "But first we have to get you comfortable" he whispered  
huskily.   
  
Usagi took a step back so as to look him in the eye "What do you..."  
but before she could finish her statement, Mamoru lifted her into  
his arms and started walking towards the beach. "Mamo-chan! What  
are you..." Usagi shrieked, yet the prince once again cut her off  
"Usako, your feet are bleeding and you can't be standing up for a  
very long period of time." he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
*****  
  
Still not realizing the true meaning of his words, Serenity furrowed  
her brow "Well, yeah, but you're just going to give me a kiss, that  
shouldn't take long. After that maybe we can sit down and talk..."  
she added innocently, but this time she was not pretending...  
  
Mamoru's deep chuckling made her look up at him curiously "Really  
Usako, sometimes you're just too naïve." His comment made the  
princess blush furiously. She was about to say something, but the  
distracting feeling of Mamoru's lips and breath caressing her skin  
made it impossible for her to utter even a sound. "Do you actually  
think I'm going to give you a single kiss? Dearest lady, you've  
made me go through so much and now that I have you within my grasp  
I'm not going to set you free that easily" he then lowered his  
voice "I'm going to devour you, I'm going to kiss you until you're  
out of breath, I'm going to make you lose control over your own  
body."  
  
Serenity didn't know anymore if she was trembling because of the  
cold gusts of wind, because of Mamoru's husky tone of voice,  
because of his words and their significance, or because of his  
closeness... *It's probably a mixture of all those things...* she  
reasoned almost unconsciously for her mind and body were rapidly  
becoming numb.   
  
*****  
  
Endymion watched with amusement and keen interest the various  
effects his somewhat bold remarks were having on Usagi's features  
and behavior. *Hmmmm... so this is how you feel when you have the  
power* he mused, trying his best to conceal that typical wicked  
look and cynical smile that came to the face of someone who had  
just beaten his worst enemy.  
  
The prince finally stopped in front of a huge stone that overlooked  
the wild sea and placed his treasure on it. He then kneeled before  
her and delicately took her left foot between his hands. With  
utmost tenderness he kissed it thoroughly, putting especial  
attention to her now receding wounds, and repeated the same  
procedure with her other foot. Once he had, unknowingly to Usagi,  
healed her small injuries, Mamoru reached out for her hands in  
order to do the exact same thing; only this time, after he had  
finished with the required ministrations, he didn't stop his  
caresses.   
  
His mouth made its way upwards, placing butterfly kisses all over  
her arms' soft skin. When he couldn't go any further he pulled her  
down so that she was also on her knees, facing him. Endymion then  
put his arms around Usagi's thin waist so that she would be close  
enough for his assault.   
  
*****  
  
Mamoru's seemingly uncontrollable passion was having several effects  
on Serenity's young inexperienced body. The princess had easily  
learned how to play seductress, however during this whole game she  
had always had the upper hand which meant that she didn't have to  
worry about her body betraying her feelings, yet now that the roles  
had been switched and she was no longer the cat, but rather the  
defenseless mouse, her self-control came crumbling down. Just being  
near him made her heart beat and breathing speed up drastically,  
his fervent kisses were like blazing fire on her tender skin, his  
hot breath sent delicious shivers up and down her spine, and her  
limbs trembled under his touch.  
  
Usagi threw back her head in order to allow greater access to her  
Mamo-chan who was, at the moment, busily nuzzling the crook of her  
neck and occasionally placing loving kisses on her exposed  
collarbone and shoulders. Even though Serenity reveled in his sweet  
torture she desired something more...   
  
The princess waited for him to take the initiative, but it didn't  
take her long to realize that he wasn't going to give her what she  
really wanted any time soon. *Damn the man! He's enjoying his  
victory way too much. I think it's time for me to take the lead...  
again* Usagi's frustrated frown turned into a sly grin which was  
immediately hidden as soon as she set in motion her all-too-  
familiar innocent-girl-charade.   
  
*****  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi's sweet, almost shy voice brought Endymion back  
to reality. Reluctantly, he lifted his head so as to establish eye  
contact with the girl. "Yes Usako?" he asked with uncertainty,  
expecting her to tell him what was troubling her. Nevertheless  
Usagi didn't respond, she merely gazed at him with an intensity he  
didn't know she possessed. The prince noticed she had this  
particular glint within her eyes, but he couldn't quite decipher  
it...  
  
With their gazes still locked, Mamoru never noticed Usagi's hands  
reaching up for his face until they were lovingly stroking his  
cheeks. This simple action softened the prince's demeanor and  
brought a smile to his face. However, he was completely taken aback  
by what she did next.  
  
With her hands she brought his face close to hers until their noses  
were practically touching. The sudden movement elicited a surprised  
gasp from him and a triumphant grin from her. Endymion's eyes  
suddenly widened in realization. Why couldn't he have figured it  
out before? That sparkle... he had already seen it before, countless  
times as a matter of fact... Mamoru tried desperately to recover the  
privileged position in which he had been just a few moments ago but  
it was useless for Usagi had already won the battle...   
  
*****  
  
Serenity tried not to smile, but when she heard Mamoru gasp she  
could no longer keep up the pretense and the smug grin she had been  
hiding finally surfaced. As soon as she noticed the look of  
awareness on his face the smirk merely widened; the princess had  
once again managed to fool him downright, and he knew it perfectly  
well.  
  
Usagi watched with amusement as Mamoru vainly attempted to regain  
his composure by tearing his gaze away from her. She shook her head  
and smiled inwardly *Too late darling, you're doomed...* So thinking,  
the princess forced him to look at her with the help of her gentle  
yet strong hands and then, tilting her head to the right, closed  
the gap between their lips.   
  
*****  
  
Endymion still couldn't figure out the time when he had recklessly  
lowered his defenses, the only thing he knew was that one minute he  
had been ravishing a girl's delectable neck, drawing out an  
undeniable response from her, and the next one he found himself  
falling headfirst into a woman's trap.   
  
Usagi tried to go slowly, but she was apparently too impassioned to  
make her needs wait any longer. When Mamoru felt her lips urging  
him to open his mouth he let out a surprised gasp which only  
allowed her tongue's entrance. The kiss sent an electrical shock  
through the both of them, it was heated yet lingering, and when it  
finally came to an end it left them out of breath.  
  
The prince was the one who pulled apart. When he looked down at the  
femme fatale he noticed that she still had her eyes closed,  
probably enjoying the aftermath of the bliss they had just  
experienced. Touched by her expression, Endymion held her even  
closer and put his forehead against hers. As soon as he did so she  
opened her blue orbs and stared at him with utter adoration.   
  
"You don't need me to show you how to give a real kiss sweetheart,  
you're a natural kisser" Mamoru whispered huskily.   
  
Usagi blushed bright red at his comment, but she didn't avert his  
gaze, she merely grinned back at him and said "Then how about *I*  
become your teacher?"  
  
Usagi's boldness made the prince chuckle and groan at the same time.  
With an unexpected yet gentle movement he pushed her so that she  
was lying on her back and then positioned himself on top of her,  
pinning her successfully to the ground with his own weight.   
  
"Ah my dear, but you know what they say: 'sabe más el Diablo por  
viejo que por Diablo'+++ You may be a devil, but I am too, with the  
slight difference that I have experience and you don't. So, try to  
be a good girl and let me tutor you" with this said, Endymion  
closed his eyes and began to lower his head so that he could be  
able to savor her luscious lips once more.   
  
*****  
  
Serenity didn't care anymore if Mamoru was the one with the upper  
hand as long as he finished what he had so ruthlessly stopped. When  
his face was finally nearing hers she let her eyelids drop, only  
to lift them once again as soon as she felt a cold drop of water  
plummet square on her nose.  
  
Confused, the princess directed her gaze upwards and that's when she  
noticed for the first time the dark clouds hovering threateningly  
above their heads. Usagi returned her attention to the handsome  
young man currently lying on her, only to find him looking up at  
the sky, most likely acknowledging the unwanted menace as well.   
  
Serenity took hold of Mamoru's face and forced him to look at her.  
Once he did they stared at each other for a long while and they  
would've stayed that way if she hadn't broken the silence "If we  
want to stay dry maybe we should be heading back" she said softly,  
but unfortunately for her that plain statement caused a hasty  
reaction from her mind *Listen to me young lady!* it yelled at her,  
making the princess cringe inwardly *You've infringed the law far  
too many times and I'm not going to let you do it again. You're NOT  
going into that cave with him, understood? You're going to excuse  
yourself, I don't know how, and go back to the forest so that you  
can teleport back home...* Usagi was about to protest, as she always  
did whenever her annoyingly reasonable mind protested against her  
wishes, but as soon as it completed its line of thought she could  
only sigh in defeat *...besides, the Senshi must be very worried  
about you. I can't be sure, but I think you've been down here for  
more than 3 hours...*  
  
"Ma..." that's all she could say before Mamoru's index and middle  
fingers were placed on her lips, cutting her off.  
  
*****  
  
When Endymion sensed Usagi's slight movements beneath him he knew  
something was wrong, thus he grudgingly opened his eyes and noticed  
that she was looking intently at the sky. Curious as to what could  
be more interesting than him, the prince followed her gaze and  
groaned inwardly as soon as he spotted the intimidating clouds.  
*Dammit! This is certainly NOT going to help me out. Now that I  
FINALLY have the opportunity to sweep the girl off of her feet  
Mother Nature DECIDES that this would be the PERFECT time for a  
STORM. It just isn't FAIR!*   
  
All of a sudden Mamoru felt Usagi's soft yet strong hands on both of  
his cheeks, compelling him to tear his gaze away from the heavens  
and direct it towards her. He could imagine what she was going to  
say, it was clearly written in her eyes, still Endymion hoped  
against hope that he was getting the wrong idea... he had no such  
luck "If we want to stay dry maybe we should be heading back" she  
said, as if voicing his own thoughts *Oh no! Not by any chance my  
dear! Do you really think I'll let you get out of this one just  
like that? No way Jose!++++ I worked very hard to create the  
romantic atmosphere and I'm not going to let my efforts go to  
waste. You have to give me at least one more kiss, and I'm being  
self-sacrificing...*  
  
So thinking, the prince silenced any protests that might have come  
out of Usagi's mouth by placing two fingers against her lips. He  
then leaned in for his well-deserved kiss and... *splash* a cold and  
big drop of water fell on his head, making him back up a little.  
Mamoru grunted and muttered some incoherent words but since he was  
determined to reach his goal he bent forward once more and...  
*splash* a colder and bigger drop of water fell on his nose.  
Endymion growled in frustration but didn't give up, he tried once  
again and... *splash* *splash* *splash* three freezing and enormous  
drops of water fell on his head, nose, and neck. This time the  
prince merely sighed and bowed his head in defeat, he really didn't  
want to mess up with Mother Nature's wrath if he dared ignore her  
warnings...  
  
*****  
  
Serenity knew perfectly well what Mamoru wanted to do and she had to  
bring into play all of her self-control in order not to burst out  
laughing at the comical expressions he made whenever he got hit by  
a drop of water. After his third unsuccessful attempt to kiss her  
the princess could no longer hold back her giggles. "Don't worry  
Mamo-chan, we'll finish it some other time"  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath "Easy for you  
to say..."   
  
His exasperated tone of voice made Usagi chuckle even harder, but  
she became serious almost right away for she had suddenly  
remembered what she had wanted to tell him before he had  
interrupted her. "Mamo-chan, it's getting late and I really have to  
go back home, if not I'll get caught in the downpour"  
  
"But Usako..." he whined, his face plainly showing his disappointment.  
Serenity was touched by his sincere behavior, however his eyes  
suddenly brightened and before she could say anything else he  
replied "Okay, I wouldn't want you to get sick because of my fault.  
But... why don't we go back to my refuge? Once the rain stops I'll  
walk you home, I promise. That way you won't get soaked and we will  
have more time for ourselves. How does that sound? Besides, didn't  
you tell me you were lost?" he finished with a triumphant grin,  
convinced that there was no way she could refuse.  
  
The princess racked her brains for a fitting excuse for she knew it  
wasn't going to be easy to persuade him, he had proved to be a VERY  
stubborn man... Fortunately enough, she caught a glimpse of numerous  
lights sparkling back at her from behind the foliage. She smiled  
sweetly up at him "But Mamo-chan, isn't that the town's  
illumination I'm seeing?" she asked, motioning with her head the  
direction right behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Endymion turned slowly around, even though he already knew what he  
was going to find. He had completely forgotten that one of the  
entrances/exits of the cave led to the outskirts of Atlantida,  
where his mother had purposely built a house in order to keep an  
eye on him whenever he decided to hide away from the world. As a  
matter of fact, the nearest and most noticeable lights were those  
of the Queen's quarters, not even a mile away from where they  
stood. The prince finally faced Usagi with a disappointed look  
clearly written all over his features "But... can't I at least walk  
you home?" he pleaded.  
  
When Mamoru watched Usagi's face soften slightly at his words his  
hopes immediately lifted, but they crumbled down just as quickly  
when she started to speak matter-of-factly, a sweet smile playing  
on her lips "No, thank you Mamo-chan, I'd rather prefer to walk  
alone. My Mom's probably worried sick by now and I wouldn't want to  
make her wait more than what is strictly necessary, and somehow I  
know that's exactly what you'll have me do if I let you come with  
me"   
  
Endymion knew she only spoke the truth, but since he wasn't about to  
tell HER that he put his best hurt look and replied in an indignant  
tone of voice "Can't you at least give me the benefit of the  
doubt?"  
  
*****  
  
Not fully aware of what she was about to do, the princess suddenly  
pushed Mamoru off of her, making him fall on his back with what had  
sounded as an obviously 'painful' grunt. Taking advantage of his  
vulnerability she then proceeded to straddle his hips and take a  
hold of both of his arms so as to still any movements he might do  
in an attempt to escape.  
  
Serenity didn't have the slightest idea of what had made her act so  
impulsively but she was glad she had done so for she was greatly  
enjoying the young man's reaction to her unexpected attack: his  
eyes, which had inevitably closed at the moment of the impact, were  
now wide open and his cheeks had acquired a lovely rosy hue. These  
two natural physical responses were the evidence Usagi needed to  
prove that her dearest Mamo-chan was also aware of their rather...  
compromising positions...   
  
Looking down at her beloved, the princess decided to answer his  
question "But I AM giving you the benefit of the doubt my dear, I  
just don't understand why you consider it a benefit..." Seeing his  
eyebrows rise in confusion Serenity could no longer hide the  
teasing smile that had been tugging at the corner of her lips "I am  
doubting you'll behave yourself Mamo-chan"  
  
Her words had had the effect she had been expecting: Mamoru began to  
struggle in order to free himself but his efforts were futile, and  
that baffled him a great deal. Usagi smiled inwardly for she  
understood perfectly well the poor man's dilemma: how was it  
possible that a feeble-looking lass could beat a trained man's  
strength? IF he were dealing with a normal girl it wouldn't have  
been a problem, what he didn't know though was that she was  
ANYTHING but normal. Being the Moon Princess gave her special  
powers that no other woman, aside from her mother, could possess,  
her looks were only a way of disguising her true potential.  
  
*****  
  
Endymion tried several times to budge Usagi, but it just wasn't  
working. He could hardly believe that his sweet, innocent, and  
tender Usako was actually pinning him firmly to the ground. After a  
while he finally tired himself and gave up with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Usako, tha..." Mamoru was unable to finish his sentence for Usagi's  
gentle kiss had 'rudely' interrupted him. Even though she had  
merely brushed his lips, there was just something about that soft  
teasing touch that had made his insides turn upside down.  
  
The prince was so enraptured that he didn't even hear the whispered  
"Goodbye". Fortunately enough, his all-too-annoying mind did...  
*Hello! Earth calling Mamoru! What the HELL do you think you're  
doing lying there like an idiot while the woman you refer to as  
'the love of your life' is walking away? I know you don't want me  
to interfere, but what do you expect me to do when you're not  
thinking clearly? Please do us both a favor: break out of that  
vegetating state of yours and go after her!*  
  
Once he came back to his senses Endymion noticed for the first time  
that he was breathing more easily for he was no longer restrained  
by Usagi's weight. The realization of what that meant made his eyes  
widen. The prince tried to get up but all he could achieve was lift  
his head a little because somehow he couldn't move, he surely  
hadn't damaged his back so badly, had he?  
  
Feeling physically useless, Mamoru brought into play the only thing  
that he had left... "USAKO!!!!!" ...his voice.   
  
Endymion watched as Usagi's back stiffened at the mention of her  
name, yet she never turned around to face him. "Yes Mamo-chan?" she  
asked softly.  
  
The prince tried yet again to change his uncomfortable position, but  
since his efforts were only developing a rather painful cramp in  
his back and neck he decided to stay where he was. "Where do you  
think you're going?"  
  
Still not turning around, she merely answered "Home" and resumed her  
pace. Utterly frustrated at her indifferent tone of voice and  
attitude and also at the fact that his current state deprived him  
from strolling up to her and wrap his arms tightly around her waist  
so as to never let her go, Mamoru's voice cracked at his next words  
"And you're just leaving me here without knowing when or where we  
will meet again? I've just found you and I want to make sure you  
won't escape that easily from my life. I won't ask you to let me  
escort you because I know I'll be simply wasting my time in doing  
so, but please Usako, just give me a place and a date" he pleaded.  
  
*****  
  
Serenity knew perfectly well what Mamoru was feeling, for she was  
feeling it too: sheer desperation at being unable to do something  
about their present situation. While her beloved was fighting  
against his body she was struggling with her reason, the result:  
two soul-mates breaking apart, one because of his ignoring her  
motives and the other because of her impotence to reveal them to  
him.  
  
Usagi knew that she would have to figure out something in order to  
see Mamoru in the future, for now that she had met him she couldn't  
imagine a life without him by her side, but since she still hadn't  
come up with a plan it was taking all of her self-control not to go  
back to him and throw herself into his arms, confessing that they  
didn't have a chance at love, that this might be the last time they  
saw each other.  
  
Taking a deep breath in an attempt not to break down in the spot,  
the princess managed to make her voice steady, even though she was  
trembling inside "Don't worry about it Mamo-chan, I will let you  
know when the time comes" and with that she sprinted away, not  
daring to look back at the one man who had managed to capture her  
heart in less than a day.  
  
*****  
  
From his position on the floor, Endymion could only watch as the  
girl of his dreams scampered towards the trees located on the west  
part of the forest, not a mile away from the city.  
  
A little while after her disappearance Mamoru suddenly noticed that  
he could move his body at will once more. Finding this highly  
suspicious, he creased his eyebrows in reflection. Who was this  
girl he called 'Usako'? What special powers did she possess? Why  
was she wandering alone in the forest? Where did she live? There  
were so many questions about her identity that you could  
practically say the prince had fallen head over heels for a  
complete stranger, and yet the aura of secrecy that surrounded  
Usagi made her all the more alluring.  
  
Endymion was startled out of his reverie by the deafening sound of  
thunder. Being completely distracted by a certain woman he had  
failed to realize that Usagi and him had been in danger even before  
they both acknowledged their surroundings. Mamoru could see the  
waves rising over 7 feet and falling quite aggressively not far  
from his current position. He knew that if he stayed any longer the  
tide would rise and the place in which he was sitting would be  
entirely covered in water, not only from the ocean but also from  
the almost black clouds that were looming overhead.  
  
The prince frowned, suddenly remembering that it had been because of  
this terrible weather that his beloved was no longer with him. What  
made him all the more bitter was the fact that he wasn't even sure  
when he would be able to see her again. "Don't worry about it Mamo-  
chan, I will let you know when the time comes" she had said.  
Groaning in frustration at the memory of her reply but deciding  
that his problems wouldn't be solved by his staying out in the  
middle of a storm, Endymion stood up and started to walk back to  
his quarters.  
  
*****  
  
Once she was out of sight, Serenity paused to catch her breath.  
After she made sure there was no one around she closed her eyes and  
the white light that had brought her to Earth began to engulf her  
body once more, however, before it reached its maximum brightness  
the roaring sound of thunder made it disappear abruptly. The  
princess gasped in both anxiety and confusion at the failure of her  
teletransportation powers; the fact that Mamoru was not under her  
control anymore didn't help either for he might have seen the light  
which meant that he would most likely come looking for her to make  
sure she was alright.  
  
Usagi waited for a while, but when it was obvious nothing (or no one  
for that matter) would stop her, she sighed, if somewhat shakily,  
in relief. Once again she closed her eyes but this time the light  
didn't even appear. *Great, this is just great! Now what am I  
supposed to do?* *You shouldn't have come here in the first place...*  
*Thank you very much for the reminder, but it so happens that I AM  
here and for some reason I don't know I CAN'T go back, so if you  
don't have a bright idea of how to get me the hell of here you  
might as well SHUT UP, is that clear!?*  
  
Sensing an awful headache coming her way, Serenity began to rub her  
temples with both hands in an attempt to calm down and figure out  
what to do *Think Usagi, what could have happened to stop you from  
achieving a teletransportation? You have never had trouble with it  
before* *But you have to take into account that this is the first  
time that you're doing it in a planet that does not belong to the  
Silver Alliance* *I just hate it when you say something  
reasonable...* *However, it might also be the result of electrical  
interference caused by the tempest that is about to break loose...*  
*Might be...* *AND there's also the fact that you've wasted a good  
deal of energy: first by changing your appearance, then by hurting  
yourself, and last but certainly not least by playing hard-to-get  
with your sweetheart...* Despite herself, the princess blushed at  
this last remark *OR, it could always be a combination of these  
three possibilities...* *Dammit! That would mean...* *...that you have to  
stay here until you've rested properly AND this thunderstorm stops.  
It could be quite a while you know?, it hasn't even started...*  
Serenity moaned to herself *Please don't remind me...* *I told you  
that you would get yourself into trouble, but did you listen to me?  
NO! You always have to be stubborn...* *Ok, ok, I get the point, why  
do you have to rub it in?* *As if you didn't know...*   
  
At last Usagi chose to follow her mind's suggestion for she didn't  
have a better idea. *My mom's going to kill me...* she thought and as  
if she didn't have enough matters to worry about already, when she  
looked down at herself she noticed that she had returned to her  
normal state. Bringing into play all of her will-power so as to not  
cry out in frustration, the princess prayed that she still had  
enough energy to transform herself for she knew that she couldn't  
ask for asylum in that condition. She took out her pen and shouted  
"Moon Power! transform me into a country woman". Fortunately enough  
after the all-too-familiar light subsided Serenity was yet again  
clothed in the flowered cotton dress and white sandals and her long  
blond hair had turned into a shoulder-length light brown version.  
*Well, at least this still worked...* *Now here comes the difficult  
part of this whole fiasco* *And that would be...* *You have to find a  
place where you can stay for the night* *Great...* she thought  
sarcastically.  
  
Usagi began to walk towards the city guiding herself by the lights  
flickering not far from where she was standing. After a while  
though she had to pick up the pace for the downpour had begun and  
it was certainly not pleasant to have freezing drops of water  
rolling down her body while at the same time trying to fight her  
fear of thunder.  
  
When she finally reached her destination the princess was already  
soaked to the bones and shivering with cold. Murmuring all kinds of  
expletives under her breath, Serenity approached the first house  
that came into view, which by the looks and dimensions of it  
undoubtedly belonged to a rich family, and knocked on the door.  
  
*****  
  
Endymion was riding back to his mother's mansion under a thick  
curtain of rain. He was completely drenched and somewhere deep  
inside he knew he was about to have another discussion with his  
parents, but he didn't seem to care for at the moment he was having  
another kind of argument... one between his mind and his heart...  
  
*It's just impossible!* *What is?* *You know perfectly well what I'm  
talking about!* *No I don't* *Geez! Sometimes you're way too  
dense!* *And so what, I am you and you are me, so you're  
practically insulting yourself* *Whatever...* *Anyway... what is it  
that surprises you so much?* *Usagi* *What about her* *She's a  
witch!* *Hey, hey, hey! You're entering dangerous territory here,  
man, you better watch your language!* *But it's the truth!* *Why  
are you so sure?* *Because there are lots of evidence!* *Like...*  
*First of all she is capable of disappearing into thin air...* *And  
so what, you can do that too* *Well, yeah... but I can't paralyze  
someone else's movements* *How do you know? You have never tried it  
because it hasn't been necessary* *Oh yeah? Then what do you say  
about returning things to the way they were?* *First of all you  
wouldn't be there to see it and secondly it'd most likely be an  
unconscious action* *But... but... t-the dress it... it simply  
disappeared a-and...* *... and then a bright light materialized out of  
nowhere. When it died away you were holding your mother's nightgown  
which didn't have the slightest trace of blood, mud, or scratches  
for that matter. You don't have to tell me what happened, I saw it  
too you know?* *Ok then, if you're not convinced that that is  
witchcraft then at least you have to admit that it is quite  
suspicious that you have fallen in love with a woman whom you have  
just met by merely looking at her eyes. You, who have met hundreds  
of beautiful ladies from all over the world and has NEVER ever lost  
his mind over a person of the opposite sex. If she hasn't cast some  
kind of spell over you then there's no other reason to explain your  
reckless behavior* *Well... it weren't only her eyes that made me  
fall in love with her, but they were certainly the ones that  
captivated me originally. Besides, there's always a first time and  
it was about time I experienced true love. If I'm acting, from your  
point of view, spontaneously it's because I'm willing to do and  
risk anything in order to be with my soul-mate. Of course you  
wouldn't know that because you're the rational one and it is MY  
duty to be the sentimental one, so you CAN'T give me lessons in  
this area pal. On the other hand you're just mad that you have  
always had the upper hand and now I am the one in charge. You'll  
just have to get used to the idea. Don't worry, it won't hurt that  
much.*   
  
Mamoru knew this confrontation had successfully come to an end, and  
it was a good thing too for he had already reached the manor and he  
wouldn't want other people to see him muttering incoherent words  
and sounds under his breath as if he were crazy.   
  
The prince dismounted and as soon as he did a servant, who had  
apparently come out of nowhere, took the reins of Black Angel,  
sparing him a visit to the stables.  
  
Deciding that before dealing with his parents what he needed was a  
hot bath and dry clothes, Endymion avoided the main entrance and  
headed instead for the back of the house where he carefully slid  
open his room's window and sneaked in.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
Mamoru entered the living room bare footed and clad in his favorite  
pair of blue jeans and a huge white t-shirt. "Ok, so what are you  
two going to t-tell..." The prince stopped in mid-sentence because  
the sight that greeted him was not expected at all: sitting on the  
black couches were his Mom, his Dad, and... "USAKO?!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Stay tuned for chapter ten: The princess' trial  
  
Sunday October 15th, 2000. 4:39 PM  
  
+++ This is a Spanish saying that literally means "The Devil knows  
more because of being old rather than because of being devil"  
++++ This is just an expression that kinda rhymes...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
